


【游了】均衡

by Miduoli



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 50,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 注意【！！】：1.本文剧情接着动画83集（尊向了见提出决斗），写到作者想的大结局。本文对【了尊决斗】的处理【和原作】动画【不同】。大量【捏造】。2.【游了】文结局有NE（普通结局）和TE（真结局），可以通过最后的选项选择进入文中出现的公司职位等称谓没有统一，请按通常语义理解，不影响阅读3.两个结局里都有H，H场景的预警：NE中 有对游作（攻）的触手榨汁play和丸吞play（小前菜），被稍微调教，按摩前O腺（只有一句话）。了见是人外，触手长在长发上





	1. Chapter 1

这里发生的故事都是为了达到均衡。

 

【序章】

讲这个故事之前，先来说说某个少年的故事。

他在孤儿院长大，是个温柔又活泼的孩子，曾每天期待有谁来把他带回家。他想知道“家”、和“家人”是什么东西。这个愿望在他六岁那年差一点实现。

有一个大他两岁的孩子对他说：“来我家吧。”

他去了，却被那个孩子的父亲关进实验室。在白色的房间中，他被强制进行“决斗”，输了就会被电击。幼小的生命慢慢耗尽的日子里，他想去找那个孩子。他想当面问他：“你骗了我吗？”那个房间里会回答他的只有冰冷的AI的声音。然后因为电击，他失去包括那家伙在内的一部分记忆，大脑中的某处也悄然发生改变。后来，当他累到想就这样趴在地上永远不起来的时候，有一个声音对他说：“你……醒醒，快起来。”这个声音给他勇气，鼓励他坚持到警察来救人。

他回到孤儿院，每天接受心理辅导，但他始终忘不掉白色房间的噩梦和那个声音。他给那声音画了一个形象，是用蜡笔画的，一个穿着灰色连帽衫、白头发的小男孩。心理医生问他为什么是白发？他只能回答感觉上是那样的。每受噩梦所困，他就抱住那个幻想，男孩会用记忆中的语调安慰他。警察从疯狂科学家的实验室中救出六个孩子，那里面没有他认得声音的孩子。这慢慢成了他的心魔。

他渐渐长大。无法摆脱的过去一直折磨着他，幻想中的那个人不仅是暂时的安慰剂，也是他的忧虑。终于，他决定去查明六岁那年遭遇的不幸的全貌，如果那个人还被困在那里，他要去把他救出来。为此他开始学习黑客技术，然后他发现一个网络组织“汉诺”和当年的事件有关。“汉诺”组织在SOL公司的“虚拟现实-线上决斗”平台vrains中活动，于是他重新开始“决斗”。

几年调查后，他遇到了“汉诺”的首领“左轮手枪”。他第一次见到他是在十六岁那年。他和同伴草薙翔一正在分析重要线索“暗之伊格尼斯”（他给这个小黑人取名叫“ai”，对此它很不满），他忽然感觉到什么，跑出作为据点的热狗车，抬头便看到乘龙飞过的他。白色的紧身衣，红色的头发，面具。“汉诺”的领导。那理应是vrains中的景象。

后来，他凭着过去的痛苦和对那个人的执着，终于站在“左轮手枪”面前。“汉诺”的首领就是当年鼓励他的那个人，也是当年那个事件主谋的儿子。那个事件——“lost”事件在他面前被述说，事件主谋已死，他的儿子继承父亲遗志，即抹杀那个事件的产物“伊格尼斯”。得知这个事实的他接受了左轮提出的了结他们因缘的决斗。他面对他，将这些年来他想对那个人说的话都说了出来：“想和你成为朋友。我能向你说出我的真心、我的痛苦、我的软弱。”但是左轮早就不是他的幻想了。仅凭这句话不能消解所有的痛苦，于是他目送他离开。他相信左轮有一天会回到这里。

此时的少年已经不是独自一人。追查“汉诺”时少年结交了同伴草薙翔一，他是“lost”事件受害人之一草薙仁的哥哥，是个温和的人。平时他们在草薙哥经营的热狗车中整理情报。“汉诺”事件告一段落后，有个新朋友来到少年身边：他是“lost”事件的受害人之一，名为穗村尊。他看了少年奋起对抗“汉诺”的英雄传记般的录像，决定和“火之伊格尼斯”不灵梦一起步向新未来。

左轮说少年和他是命运的囚徒，他也斩断过去的锁链了吗？他也去过属于自己的人生了吗？少年在小出租屋里睡不着时便想他。那个幻想中的孩子很久没出现了，他的身影逐渐被另一个人代替。后者才是真实。那个人就是左轮。“汉诺”的首领。当年对少年说“来我家吧”的人也是他。那个白发的、穿着灰色连帽衫的小孩子就是他。

少年想起了他失去的记忆。

他慢慢拾起过去的碎片，把它们放到空了一半的身体里，碎片割出的伤口流着血填满自己。他不是受过去所困的复仇的亡灵，他是一个有血有肉的人类，他有作为一个人生存于世的根基。生命流出的血如此疼痛，他却因能直面过去的伤痕而流出眼泪。

然后，少年和同伴们陷入伊格尼斯和人类的纠纷，以至“战争”。草薙仁被光之伊格尼斯（它后来有个名字叫“雷霆”）抓走，它和风之伊格尼斯（它名叫“温蒂”）向人类宣战，要回一个没有人类威胁伊格尼斯的世界。

然后，左轮回来了。在人类分成少年的队伍、“汉诺”、SOL公司三派后，左轮和少年合作寻找雷霆和温蒂的藏身之所。

必须在伊格尼斯引发大灾难前找到他们，必须在伊格尼斯事件引发大灾难前找到他们。

不然，这场“刚刚宣战”的战争扩大到引起人类全体的混乱便会产生过分的后果。

没错，就像现在这样——

连星星都没有的城市的夜晚，少年看见喧闹人群的火光和自己怀中的、沾满鲜血的那个人。他的白发也沾上血迹，分不清是子弹射穿他心脏溅出的血或暴乱的人们相互殴打溅出的血。

这个人是他的命运之人。因为十年前遇到他，他才会陷入痛苦，才会一边想着要救他一边追逐他的背影。这个人。白发的男孩，让他心生勇气的人，“汉诺”的首领，鸿上了见。不久前，他在这里被枪杀。

藤木游作抱紧怀中的这幅尚有余温的身体。

 

【第一章 VS SOL公司】

时间回到汉诺和藤木游作等人合作寻找雷霆及温蒂的时候。

合作前夜，游艇中，汉诺的首领鸿上了见正与他的副手“凶兆亡灵”交谈。

“你去把SOL公司夺走的‘地之伊格尼斯’的数据拿回来。”了见说，“让他们做出第二代伊格尼斯就麻烦了。”伊格尼斯是当年实验的产物，“地之伊格尼斯”则是通过观察亡灵产生的高级人工智能。根据SOL公司内部的汉诺内应的报告，SOL公司的QUEEN正在推进制造第二代伊格尼斯的计划，曾经的决斗领袖鬼冢豪是一号实验体并与“地之伊格尼斯”融合。他们亲眼看到鬼冢与Playmaker决斗后落败，被SOL公司回收。SOL公司正在治疗鬼冢，他的精神连着伊格尼斯的数据存储在SOL公司的系统中。现在是夺回“地之伊格尼斯”的好时机。

了见又说：“我可以复原它。记忆之类的非核心数据可能无法恢复。”

“遵命。”亡灵说，“了见大人。”他们可以从Vrains的深处进入SOL公司的系统。虽然中间要穿过禁止区域还有防火墙等防卫性攻击，但汉诺早在那里布下后门，进入是轻而易举，但“地之伊格尼斯”的数据连着鬼冢，取出数据必然会被发现。

“嗯。我去向Playmaker他们提出合作意愿。”

第二天两人分头行动。顺便一提，汉诺的核心五人之其三，三骑士都在各忙各的，制作探查伊格尼斯的程序等等。他们没办法给两人即时支援，便让他们带上固定的防卫程序去了。

亡灵前往网络深处，蓝色和紫色的数据流穿过他的身体，令他想起几滴不知所因的泪水。那是在汉诺的司令塔中他独自流下的眼泪，与之同来的还有一阵奇妙的悲伤。看到“地之伊格尼斯”被鬼冢融进身体时，他明白了那是作为母本的自己对它的感应。它一定失去了重要的东西、连自己的存在都忘了，才会悲伤流泪。“伊格尼斯”也有像人一样的感情。即便如此，他也要以抹杀他们为目的。因为这是鸿上了见的愿望。

鸿上了见才是他珍视的人，是他不愿失去的人。从十年前两人相遇开始，亡灵就一直跟着他。他们一起度过残忍的五年，亡灵知道他的强大、难处和痛苦。他不会忘记那天自己对鸿上了见说的话：

那天，因为响子姐姐没有回来，他们一起给变成植物人的“父亲”擦洗身体。做完后，小亡灵看着窗外玩耍的小朋友，说：“我们出去看看吧？”

其实他想说的是“我们别管鸿上博士了”，他也确实有说出口。鸿上了见则偏着头回答：“因为不是你的父亲……”他立即明白自己口出不妥之言，快速看了眼受伤的亡灵，道歉道：“对不起。”

那样的了见深深刻在亡灵的记忆中。希望这个人不会觉得难受、希望他能幸福。于是小亡灵说：“对不起。我不知道‘父亲’是什么……但是，请让我一直和你在一起。我会一直陪着你，会努力保护你不受伤害……了见大人。”

那是守护的誓言。亡灵的确一直陪着他，直到疯狂尽情宣泄的“汉诺塔”。他醒来之时“汉诺塔”已经失败。鸿上了见仍未放弃，亡灵便跟从他继续前行。然而，圣天树，亡灵视为母亲的守护树燃烧殆尽的毁灭景象萦绕在他心头。被砍倒的母亲树和被焚烧的圣天树，亡灵仰仗的母亲与保护他的力量有时竟如此弱小。领导他的鸿上了见会不会也那样死去？“汉诺塔”失败后的三个月里，亡灵更加注意鸿上了见的情况。“地之伊格尼斯”传来的悲痛让他守护的念头越来越清晰：从今往后他不会只是那个受母亲保护、跟随了见大人的亡灵，他要为了守护他们而战。

所以，他要夺回“地之伊格尼斯”的数据。亡灵记得他们叫它“Earth”。

“我不想忘记他。”亡灵低声说道，迎击袭来的防卫程序。

 

另一边的鸿上了见同Playmaker等人纠缠起来，当年“lost”事件的受害人之一的Soulburner向他提出决斗。

Soulburner的真名是穗村尊，他的父母因寻找被绑架的他而出车祸死亡。鸿上了见调查过他，知道他的情况。于是他与他决斗。面对Soulburner的怒涛攻势，了见尽数挡下，生命值却也岌岌可危。穗村尊……六个孩子的人生因父亲的实验变得一团糟。他作为汉诺的首领、鸿上圣的儿子，必须承担这些责任。但是，他不能在这里被击倒。鸿上了见想着，抽卡——看来命运女神也还没玩腻。

“Soulburner，我该补偿你、赎罪。”了见说，“但现在最重要的是抓住准备开战的伊格尼斯。”

“我作为汉诺的首领的意志和力量，我的最为骁勇之刃——在此展现于你！融合召唤，刺刀枪管镇魂龙！”

红与紫的星尘漩涡中，龙应声而来，锋利刀刃照耀出镇魂曲的威光。

Soulburner也不退让，他心中的痛苦和愤怒需要一个发泄口。他召唤出转生炎兽堇色奇美拉，合计5000点攻击力攻向攻击力4500的刺刀枪管镇魂龙，后者虽不被战斗破坏，但也让对方吃下500点伤害，生命值归为100点。

“Revolver，不要轻言什么知道我的痛苦和补偿……你不能亲身体会我这么多年来的心情。我被救回家后、知道父母去世的心情，你怎么可能理解！”Soulburner说，“我就这样结束战斗阶段，然后——”

“——战斗阶段结束时，发动刺刀枪管镇魂龙的效果。这张卡进行战斗的战斗阶段结束时，给予对手3000点伤害。”

“什？！”

于是两人的决斗以Soulburner落败结束。

鸿上了见走向呆愣的Soulburner，说：“确实，人难以理解另一个人的心情。汉诺给你造成的伤害，我会尽量补偿你。”他伸出手，“局势紧张，现在不是我们人类相互斗争的时候。我需要你的力量……请暂且和我合作，Soulburner。”

一旁的Playmaker走上前说道：“Soulburner，我认为现在应该和汉诺合作。汉诺作为一个黑客组织掌握着我们没有的资源，我们合作，就能更快找到雷霆和温蒂。汉诺的目标是抹杀伊格尼斯，同他们合作反而能得知他们的行动，来保护ai和不灵梦。”决斗盘中的ai也说：“不愧是Playmaker大人！来找我们合作的是汉诺的首领Revolver，只要看住他，就不用担心汉诺下黑手啦！”

Soulburner一言不发，直到不灵梦也想说什么时，才将手握了上去。

双方达成一致。Playmaker和他的黑客同伴完善汉诺的搜查程序，一伙人前往“光之伊格尼斯”雷霆的藏身地——镜像的Vrains。在那里，他们找到雷霆和它的造物波曼，后者自称是六个伊格尼斯融合后的最终容器。意识被夺走的草薙仁也作为雷霆的人偶站在他们对面。Playmaker要求雷霆归还草薙仁的意识，遭遇拒绝，双方以二对二决斗定胜负。Playmaker和Revolver对战雷霆和波曼的决斗最终是人类方获胜。但他们注意到波曼没有认真，事实上这是场二对一的对决。

雷霆离开草薙仁，猛烈的数据风暴骤然出现断绝双方。只见小光球从风暴中飞出，飞向Revolver。风暴发出撕裂般的声音散去后雷霆等人也无影无踪。

汉诺首领随手点点小光球，对身后略显焦急的合作伙伴说：“是草薙仁的意识数据。还给你们。”

就在这时，Revolver感觉心中阵痛。恰好收到汉诺司令塔的紧急消息。他打开一看，对Playmaker说：“收集他们遗落的数据的任务就交给你了。我先走一步。”

那是亡灵勉强归来、情况危急的消息。

 

“他怎么样了？”鸿上了见的声音比他当Revolver时的声音要轻。亡灵坐在椅子上，眼神空洞。

“病毒已经清理干净。”汉诺三骑士之一的滝响子说，“问题是他意识不清，脑部出现不明阴影。具体情况要到实验室检查。”她是接到亡灵联络后赶来安全小屋的。

响子继续说：“推测可能是与伊格尼斯进行了‘融合’。恐怕……是为了避免敌人夺走伊格尼斯，将其硬融入自己的身体中。没有仪器辅助下的‘融合’很危险，万一匹配度不够，可能会……”她看到了见半蹲在亡灵前，自觉收声。亡灵对外界刺激仍有微小的反应，响子叫他时他会像小时候那样微笑，让了见对他说什么可能会有好的影响。

“你……”宛如记忆中的温柔回声。

此刻，在亡灵的认知世界中，他和Earth坐在一棵大树下，一起听到了谁的声音。“谁啊？”小小的亡灵站起来，Earth摇摇晃晃，也站起来。声音是从大树那边传传来的，它温柔问道：“你忘记我了吗？”这是母亲的声音。是他们的母亲！小亡灵和Earth向那个声音跑去，靠近时才发现有人藏在树后面。“你是谁？”小亡灵绕着树走，那个人也绕着树走，Earth却只会病怏怏地跟着小亡灵。“快出来！”他喊道。

“你忘记我了。”声音在树的另一旁停下了，“你会讨厌我的。”

小亡灵想想，指着对面，要Earth和他分别绕过去围堵那个人。他说：“我不讨厌你。你不要走。”他和Earth一起猛扑过去，终于一个熊抱抓住他。亡灵埋在他怀里，一阵熟悉的气味扑鼻而来，他抬头，看到那人的脸。“你……”Earth从那个人的肩头露出脑袋。说起来，Earth是……

“快醒醒。”

是鸿上了见的声音。

亡灵空洞的眼中流出眼泪，鸿上了见将其轻轻拂去。

“了见…大人，我……”他的声音与Earth的声音混在一起，说话断断续续，像是混乱的交响乐，“把伊格尼斯带回来了……我，回来、了。”

“做得好。”了见抚摸他的脸。亡灵的眼珠显现出与Earth融合的模样，这是融合不彻底的迹象。恐怕是Earth的数据不完全，有大半在鬼冢或SOL公司那里，所以根本不可能与其他人完全匹配。他要抓紧时间把剩下的数据抢回来，哪怕这是个陷阱。

“滝博士，Playmaker会发来雷霆他们的遗落数据，请解析并搜索踪迹。”了见说。滝响子点头，她完成的病毒式追踪系统恰好能派上用场。

“……XX，”他轻声念他的名字，“等着我。”

 

鸿上了见和SOL公司的渊源不浅。七年前，SOL公司在他父亲做完伊格尼斯后对他下毒手，使之变为植物人状态。后来了见借助三骑士的力量在网络中“复活”父亲的精神体，他也提出过报复SOL公司，但父亲本人不在意。了见在SOL公司持有股份，只要SOL公司好好发展，汉诺也就能获得资金发展。虽说汉诺是在Vrains中活动的组织，底层的汉诺骑士在网络世界中像玩游戏公会一样明目张胆，但汉诺的核心是黑客。他们最有价值的东西是计算机技术。

这世界上有人渴望权力，有人渴望纯粹的知识。汉诺的首领拨通SOL公司的汉诺内应的电话。

 

与此同时，草薙仁在医院中醒来。游作和尊无意打扰草薙兄弟相处的时间，打过招呼就离开。

医院的花园有老人和小孩。两人走到公交车站，一辆公交车驶来，车上空空的，他们便坐在相邻位置。一开始两人都默不作声。看了会窗外风景，尊开口道：“你和他很熟吗？”

游作回答：“不熟。”

“你们组队决斗时很默契，像是知道对方在想什么一样。”

“我们是普通的关系。”游作说，“大概不算是朋友。”

“是‘普通的关系’才不正常吧？那个录像里，你明明是……”

停车铃恰好响起。尊收声，等一切回归安静后又问：“我和游作又是什么关系？”

“是朋友。”他说，“车上说这些不好。去我家吧。还有一个站就到了。”

藤木游作家在一栋破旧的房子里，他住在地下室。打开家门，扫除机器人萝卜哔说：“欢迎回来。主人……和主人的朋友！”

房间很小，没多少家具。尊四处看看，正窘迫，游作扬手请他坐在电脑椅上，自己则坐在床上。这个家里似乎没有第二把椅子。尊是这学期转学到Den city高中的，他乡下的祖父母给他租了套房，不大但够一个男子高中生用。游作家里没有生活气息，萝卜哔的打扰工作想必很轻松，看它都和ai聊天去了。它们在聊晨间剧的样子。

“你要喝水吗？”

尊点头：“麻烦了。”游作就去厨房倒了杯水给他。他双手拿着玻璃杯，感觉更窘迫了。

“我有要向你坦白的事。是关于我和Revolver的……”

“等、等等！”他赶紧把水杯放到电脑桌上，冲一脸正经的人点点头。

“我说了。”游作接着说，“我和Revolver小时候见过，我被他父亲、鸿上圣绑架之前。在那个决斗输掉就会被电击的房间里，他曾经出言鼓励我。我调查汉诺，有三分之一的目的是为了找他。我们面对面时，他已经是汉诺的首领了。汉诺塔决斗后，我的复仇结束……经过三个月的思考，我决定不再复仇。复仇会让人止步不前。的确，人有不做就无法前进的事。那时的我借着复仇获得了往前走的力量，但是，那段时间的心情我不能忘记、也不希望我珍视的人变成那样。另外，当年举报那个实验的人是Revolver。他举报自己的父亲，又回到他身边去了。我想知道他在想什么，却没办法。我和他不是朋友，所以应该是，普通的关系。”

尊呆楞住，好久才挤出一句：“汉诺塔时，你不是拯救Vrains的英雄……吗？”

“我是个普通人。好久才从那些阴影中走出来，专注复仇时连同伴就在身边也没察觉，会无意中牵扯到谁、伤害到谁，现在也难以对想成为朋友的人说出自己的软弱。”

“普通人……”

“我第一次这样说自己的事，可能会有点奇怪。”游作说，“我想和你成为朋友，尊。你能来到我身边，我很高兴。遇到血色牧羊人的陷阱时，谢谢你救了我。”

“你……居然说这种话，说自己是个普通人。”红白发的少年摘下眼镜，“我也告诉你我的过去吧。”

当天两人聊到夜幕降临，一起吃了晚饭，穗村尊才离开。夜晚的Den city灯火辉煌，无人驾驶的小汽车，家务机器人的展示橱窗，到处充满了大城市的气息。橙色云雾笼罩着这座城市，高科技中带着人性的温暖。他和不灵梦一起来到这里真是太好了。尊想着看家的不灵梦，走入城市的朦胧光芒。

与只身融入城市的少年对应的是，身处高楼之上的俯视这座城市的中年人。他是SOL公司的董事长，有个荣誉称号叫“KING”。随后出现在他的办公室里的人是SOL公司的现任总经理QUEEN，她同时是这个公司的董事之一。电子门在她身后关闭，与KING对视后，QUEEN说：“抓到了。”

“谁？”

“鸿上了见。”她说，“凭风之伊格尼斯发来的位置定位。他一出那小别墅，我们就抓到他了。正好需要一个新实验体，而且他是汉诺的首领。”

“上次起诉滝响子还交了不少材料。这可是绑架？”男人发出上了年纪的笑声。

“汉诺的人可不会报警。他会是个好实验体。”

KING闭上眼，想了什么似地，对QUEEN点点头。

“然后，你来找我有别的事？”

“为了尽快制成第二代伊格尼斯，需要您的协助。”

 

SOL公司的实验室中，隔离室内的了见缓缓睁开双眼。有两个研究员在观察他，一个人头发有点长，另一个人黑发间挑染几根白。挑染男看他醒了，问：“你好，你叫什么名字？”了见刚出门就被电击器击晕带走，脑子晕晕。隔离室的正对面有扇黑门，他左手边也有扇小黑门。挑染男随着他的视线看向小黑门，说：“那边是测试的地方。你一会要去那边喔。不过没事的，只是让你决斗而已。”

长发男打断道：“没必要和他说这么多吧？前辈。”

“嗯。但要和志愿者好好沟通才行。”

“根本不可能是什么志愿者吧？这可是那种实验。”他无不讽刺地说，“被发现的话我们就全完了的非人道实验。”

“让他签志愿书就行了吧？你讨厌做这种实验？”

“怎么可能。我作为一个科学家决不会放过这种机会。”

隔离室中的人隔着玻璃看两人，说：“很抱歉打扰你们……”

“你醒啦？叫什么名字？”挑染男语气轻松。

“鸿上了见。”

“鸿、上？”

“原来如此。”

了见说：“晚上好。这里没有桌子也没有笔？”

“什么意思？”

“要我签志愿书，就要准备桌子和笔吧？”

“笔的话有的。只要在这份志愿书这里签名就好。”挑染男不顾长发男的制止，打开隔离室走进去。他在鸿上了见面前蹲下，“桌子没有。就用我的背代替吧。”于是了见把志愿书放在他后背上，在“同意”那栏签下自己的名字。男人身体颤个不停，他一手好字也写糟了。

然后两个男人一前一后将他领到测试室，鬼冢豪曾在这里“训练”自己。了见进入决斗模拟室前，男人忽然抓住他的手臂，说：“真顺从。没想过逃跑吗？”

“这里有很多摄像头，外面也有人看管。我一个人逃不掉。”

“所以等同伴来救你？”长发男说，“不愧是鸿上博士的儿子。已经习惯当实验体了吗？”

“父亲不会让我做这种实验。”

“实验室中发生的事只有我们研究员和QUEEN他们知道。外人对这里发生的事一概不知。”

“我知道你们在研究第二代伊格尼斯。而且不惜动用人类做实验。”

“你怎么？！”

“有人告诉我的。”

长发男眼看他走进模拟室，拉住同伴问：“他说的‘告密者’究竟？”

“鸿上同学来了后你的反应就很大，贼喊捉贼吗？”挑染男说，“虽然我也很想亲眼看看博士的儿子。”

漆黑器室内模拟的是宇宙星空，想必是根据鬼冢豪的数据改进的吧。了见构筑完卡组打完几局，感到有什么抓住他的脖子，从后脑刺入机械针。大概是要把AI放到他脑中。果然有AI提供的决斗思路出现在他脑中，了见参考它的建议，又接连获胜。说起来可笑，模拟战局的敌人是Playmaker。但又不是他。Playmaker怎么会把把输给他？这个人工智能决斗程序太糟糕了，应该打回去让他们重写。Playmaker是他的宿敌，他的实力不止如此。现在这样，那种不停战败的笨模样，倒像是小时候的他。那个总是输给AI、没饭吃的小男孩。

实验室的情况通过监视传到QUEEN的平板上。鸿上了见果然对此有适应力，她立即来找KING是来对了。她满意地微笑，将平板交给KING过目。“这是搭载了伊格尼斯的样子吗？”KING问。SOL公司的总经理划划屏幕，通知研究员输入“地之伊格尼斯”的数据。

伊格尼斯的残片数据慢慢进入了见的身体，在药剂的催化下尝试与他“融合”。结果令他们喜出望外：第一次匹配就有百分之九十以上的匹配度。鸿上了见接受伊格尼斯后一直没动，他的身体数据均处于正常水平。研究员想施以微弱电流提醒他继续实验，却眨眼间就身处一片漆黑之中。实验室的灯熄灭。“备用电源呢？！”长发男喊道。有人在黑暗中回答：“是系统自动关机！”

QUEEN急忙点点划划，用远程指示操控实验室系统，KING双手一摆，任由她夺去平板。

当一切恢复时，鸿上了见已不在实验室中。QUEEN调出全公司的摄像头监视屏幕，才找到紧急通道中的他。大概是发现了摄像头的闪光，了见停下脚步，回头向摄像头露出Revolver式嘴角嘲笑。

“公司里有问题。”QUEEN说，“他不用身份认证或入侵系统，根本不可能跑到那里。实验室的系统和外部系统是分开的，能同时影响两边，实验室里很可能有帮助他的人。”

“这么说来，那个实验室里还有鸿上博士的助手呢。毕竟他们八年前就是在那里搞出了伊格尼斯。”KING说。

“鸿上博士？”

“你忘了吗？也是。都过去七八年，当初的‘同伴’也大多不在了。”KING靠在沙发上，“就是那个我们决定让他‘永远醒不来’的鸿上圣、博士。”

 

凌晨的Den city不合适跑步，太阳未升起时的漂浮于地面上的冷气会深深刺入肺部，令人感到深刻的寒冷。没有几家店铺开门，也没有几辆汽车。鸿上了见在小巷中往外窥视。为了躲过SOL公司的车子，他特意跑进小巷里。甩掉几个人后，他躲在居民晾的衣服下，卷曲着身体，慢慢缓气。他的通讯设备都被SOL公司收走，不能联络响子他们。“地之伊格尼斯”的数据在他身体里，刚才还没有的刺痛从脑中传来，大概是因为排斥异己。他听到人的脚步声，便把身体往里缩，让衣服遮住自己。脚步声越来越近，踩在地面上的是坚定又动摇的声音。他因脑部疼痛闭上眼睛，祈祷那不是SOL公司的人或吵闹的居民、流浪汉。

人影停了下来，像是小心翼翼地、担心刺激到谁的手掀开垂挂的衣服，那个人低声颤抖问：“Revolver？”

“Play……maker？”

“是我。来，快起来。快过来。”游作蹲下身抱住他，把他扶起。

“小心SOL公司的人，穿着西装的……”

“嗯。很难受吗？再忍一下。马上就到家了。”

鸿上了见靠着游作的肩膀，知觉涣散之中随他移动脚步，踉跄几步后似乎被游作背起来走了。他再清醒时已身在游作的出租屋中。

 

“游——作——”

了见醒来就听到伊格尼斯喊某人的名字，被叫的家伙穿着围裙出现在他的视野里。

“感觉怎么样？”游作问。

“还行。”了见摸摸自己，他的外套被脱，“地之伊格尼斯”的数据还在他身体里。

“嘿嘿，我们绝没有趁Revolver大人之危喔！”ai说。

“要吃点粥吗？”高中生又问。

“我要回去。”

“我帮你叫车。车来前先吃点东西吧。你想洗澡也可以，热水马上就好。”游作说，“这边有些偏僻，出租车比较慢。”

“你在做饭？”了见的确很想洗澡。他昨晚……今天凌晨没命地跑又直接睡着，一身闷汗。

“在做便当。”

“本来是用昨天剩下的晚饭做今天中午的便当的，但昨晚被人吃完啦。”ai插嘴道，“小游作，上学要迟到了？”

“还有时间。”

“真是的，小游作一点都不懂人家的心情。根据动画片的传统，这种早晨一般会发生那种事啊！”

“大哥说的是那种事……对吧？”萝卜哔应和说。

高中生微微皱眉，了见便说：“原来如此。既然如此，我就泡个澡再喝粥吧。出租车就不要了，我让人来接我。”

他借游作的电脑给某人发信息，完事后消除痕迹。游作好像在浴室里忙活。这屋子小又简陋，两眼就能看完。他走到厨房，厨房的另一边就是浴室。桌子上摆着便当，粥还在煮。了见打开便当盒，里面也不怎么样。他心想这游作就没做点黑客工作来补贴家用？所以他现实中就是个普通学生？怪不得Vrains的黑客和SOL公司都找不到他。

“你想用Earth的数据做什么？”游作冷不丁地出现。

了见立即盖上便当盒，说：“一部分数据在亡灵身体里。我要把它分离出来。”他没必要说谎。

“汉诺的技术做不到？”

“伊格尼斯的残片数据融入人体是呈碎片化的，用器具分析很可能会损伤他的大脑。接受多次复杂的融合和分离操作，可能会像鬼冢豪那样肉体和精神都受到极大损害。他现在的精神状况无法进入Vrains，只能在现实中处理。伊格尼斯的程序有独特的关联，有这个，我就不用冒着风险检查他的大脑了。”

“为什么不来找我和ai？”

“我去SOL公司还有别的事。这就与你无关了。”

游作忽然沉默，视线固定在他身上，顿了十几秒后说：“我不想听到你说和我无关。”

“你想说什么？”

“我在说我心里想的事。我不清楚该怎么描述这种心情，但不能对你什么都不说，也不知道怎么说才会让你接受。所以只说我现在心里想的事。”

这次轮到了见沉默。好在恰好洗澡水流出浴缸发出哗哗水声，于是游作走进浴室，很快又出来对他说：“可以去洗澡了。”

“换洗的衣服和毛巾放在架子上。粥在电炖锅里。”游作拿起便当盒，“我先去上学。有事叫我。”

“谢谢你。”了见在他离开前说道。

 

他脱掉衣服，踏进浴缸慢慢坐下，让温热的水没过胸部。身体涌出一股暖意，鸿上了见长舒一口气。他回去后还有很多事要做，比如救回亡灵和处理SOL公司。虽然逃脱有些狼狈，但他这次从SOL公司的实验室系统内部得到不少情报。处理SOL公司这件事不能再拖了。一会他的代理人就会来接他，他要他尽快准备一份要求查阅会计账簿的材料。说不定他还要借助某个合作伙伴的力量……突然有滴冷水砸碎在他肩膀上，激得了见一抖。他抬头看，天花板像泡发了，好多突出的小点。什么时候给藤木游作买套房子算了。他想着，忽然听到“楼上”或者说“隔壁”传来的声音。是藤木游作和穗村尊的说话声。刚才ai和萝卜哔一唱一和就是因为这个吧。他们昨天晚上一起在这屋子里吃晚饭，然后隔天一起上学。真是普通的学生生活。

话说回来，这房子隔音这么差，还是什么时候给藤木游作买套房子算了。

 

鸿上了见坐进车里，驾驶座上的人通过车内后视镜上下打量他，笑道：“很适合你。”了见对着后视镜理校服领带。藤木游作给他准备的换洗衣服竟是高中校服三件套。他问：“材料呢？”

“让律师准备了。SOL公司不会轻易让我们看账簿。”代理人发动车子。

“那就用点让他不能拒绝的方法。”了见说，“去二号实验室。”

二号实验室是汉诺的实验室之一。亡灵和响子在那里。另外两位博士在一号实验室开发新程序，今天也该出结果了。那正好能当一份“见面礼”。了见盘算接下来的行动，不知不觉间车已到达目的地。

亡灵仍是痴呆状态。响子早已准备好分离仪器，了见一来就让他坐下，调试扫描的精确度。

使用仪器扫描并分离融入人脑中的伊格尼斯碎片是件非常危险的事。这不同于检测大脑反应确定人的想法或将人的意识“投射”到Vrains，而是直接通过神经探测大脑的具体情况，区分出原本不属于人类的“东西”。说起来，伊格尼斯的数据碎片与人脑的细胞有奇妙的相似性，这也许是那只名为“ai”的伊格尼斯为什么能模拟人类感情的原因。鸿上了见原以为伊格尼斯不可能与人类共情，但从结构上看，它们的确有共情的基础。ai曾表现出对伊格尼斯同伴的情谊，伊格尼斯作为一个新种族又会对人类产生什么样的威胁？“光之伊格尼斯”的雷霆曾直接夺走人类意识，扬言要把人类置于支配之下。

“要开始了。”响子提醒道。他闭上眼，白光笼罩其身。

让亡灵来做这个太危险。了见的身体有对此的适应性，他也不是第一次接受这种“检查”。他的幼年时期是与“伊格尼斯”一起度过的。父亲在他身体里装载了“伊格尼斯”的框架数据，希望它能通过“观察”幼童的认知活动来充实资料库、学习人类行动的逻辑。父亲每星期都会给他注射阻断剂，以免“伊格尼斯”的数据像癌细胞一样感染他全身。小了见就是在去打针的时候发现被困的六个孩子的。装载在他身上的“伊格尼斯”一直到他八岁那年都没有反应，父亲转而投向激进的实验，同时开始抽离他体内的“伊格尼斯”。然而，父亲被囚禁后就无奈中断了抽离计划。如果SOL公司知道人类能和伊格尼斯融合，了见会身陷危险之中。三年后，父亲和三个助手回到了见身边，当时父亲已被SOL公司变成“植物人”。虽然在他们的两年努力下父亲的意识在网络空间中“复活”，但他身体状况每况愈下，早晚会死。于是了见请求响子利用他和他体内的“伊格尼斯”，寻找让鸿上博士的意识回到身体中的方法。

就像雷霆从现实中夺走人类的意识一样，伊格尼斯应该也能让意识回到现实中。

但是，父亲却付出最后的生命救下了见，让他的努力化为乌有。

“了见大人，‘地之伊格尼斯’的数据分离完成。”响子说，“接下来我会分析这只伊格尼斯的数据，制作探针追踪亡灵脑内的碎片。请您先去休息吧。”

“嗯。拜托你了。”

他体内的“伊格尼斯”与他共存至今，已经不可能分离。

 

Den city的高中今天也是一片欢乐祥和，各班各部都在为将要来临的校园祭做准备。决斗部也不例外，他们决定举办一个小型决斗比赛，获胜者奖品是青眼白龙玩偶。

“对啦，还有一件事。”岛直树说，“我们寒假去集训怎么样？还可以滑滑雪、泡泡温泉。”

“岛同学，这要从长计议……”戴眼镜的男生小声说。

另一个女部员说：“我先回家问问爸妈，估计得看我期末考得怎么样。”决斗部的会议就到此为止，部员们一个接一个离开社团活动室。

学校附近有家新开的咖啡馆，那儿环境幽雅、人气不高，是小众的情侣约会之地。棕发的小女生默默进入咖啡馆，没人注意到不起眼的她。这家咖啡馆有可上网的独立小隔间，也可以在这Into The Vrains。她进入一个小隔间，对等着的男生说：“久等了。”她把决斗盘拿出，“水之伊格尼斯”阿库娅现身。

“炎之伊格尼斯”不灵梦打招呼道：“呀。”

阿库娅礼貌地说：“第一次在现实中见面呢。”

在此相会的是财前葵和穗村尊。今天午休时，持有伊格尼斯的三人便在学校相认，并互加line好友。至于他们会在这见面，是因为财前葵说她想知道十年前的“lost”事件。准确地说，她是想知道受害人是怎么度过这十年的。穗村尊曾说过作为外人的她不能理解他们，阿库娅说受害人之一的美优一直想见她、为小时候的事道歉。只有一点也好，葵想知道“他们”的心情，她已经不是那个自顾自的小女孩，她想帮助别人、了解别人。

穗村尊答应她的请求。另一个人，藤木游作平时就冷冷的，知道他真实身份后葵有些不知所措，不敢开口。今天他似乎有些心神不宁，部活结束后就走了。

 

深夜的网络空间中，两个身影出现于此。其中一个是汉诺的首领Revolver，坐在他对面的人连虚拟形象都穿西服打领带，姑且称他为西服男。两人相聚是为一桩交易，向来如此。

西服男先说道：“我可一直在等你的电话，有三个月了？”

Revolver说：“这么想和汉诺扯上关系？”

“就是你们来我们这上班都没问题，技术人员总是稀缺资源。滝博士还好吗？”

“她没事。他们会把一个黑客关进电子化管理的监狱，是你在其中周旋？”Revolver说，“这件事我该感谢你。”

“我还在等你打电话。不过汉诺的技术确实厉害，光应付攻击病毒就够我们忙活，又给同行看笑话了。”

西装男说：“手上有我想要的东西？”

“攻击病毒。”Revolver将一个储存器模样的程序放到两人间的桌子上。

“谢谢。这样我们就能花更短的时间做出防卫程序了。最近很忙。”西装男说，“没有意愿来这边工作？”

“什么工作？”Revolver不可能答应。

“简单来说，揪出间谍的工作。”西装男说，“你也知道，我国没有间谍法。就算抓住间谍和协助他们的本国国民，也不能处罚他们。但又不能放着他们不管，只能早点发现间谍，把他们遣返回国。我们正在写监视程序。以前的方法太慢。希望能做个更普遍的监视系统。”

“原来如此。”

西装男不是第一次提起这事。Revolver也是因此才请求浮士德和基因组开发那个系统的。毕竟投人所好才能提出我方条件。

“当然，我们也在努力促进立法。但也不是一蹴而就的事。一个间谍遣返了就算了，问题是和间谍交易过的国民。他们尝到说几个情报就能拿一大笔钱的甜头，就会有那种倾向，变成母国的叛徒。后续处理很麻烦。”

“汉诺监视着网络的一切。”Revolver说，“如果能通过官方渠道，这程序在你们手上应该会有用。”

西装男笑道：“谢谢。如果能通过电子设备进行统合监视和智能排查，是不错。这是题外话……汉诺对人脑感兴趣吗？”

Revolver看着他的眼睛。

“实话直说，我们希望能有一个从国民眼中监视对方的系统。”

“这是侵犯隐私权。”

“确实。但系统只在必要时启动，同时是对恶意人士控制民众意识的防范。算是另种相互制约的社会氛围。”

他说汉诺夺走Vrains用户的意识来“建塔”的事？Revolver问：“现有技术做得到吗？”

“人脑这块还不行，受道德制约，难开展。说到底，‘意识’是什么呢。”

“我想请你帮我一个忙。”Revolver转移话题。他想和他交易的不是人脑。

“请说？”

“请审计机构调查SOL公司。”

“我试试看。”

凭他的门道一定能办成。Revolver将监视程序发给他，通过他们惯用的官方隐秘通道。

 

SOL公司正在调查内鬼。曾是鸿上博士的助手的挑染男和长发男，哪个是汉诺的内应？调查他们的结果显示他们和汉诺没有接点。QUEEN派人审讯实验室中的人，值得一想的回答只有挑染男说的：“在鸿上博士眼里，我们都是数据集合体。”

如今伊格尼斯丢失、作为人与AI融合的实验体的鬼冢豪也在家里休养，SOL公司的研究倒退几步，停滞不前。研究没有新成果，公司没有新产品，QUEEN甚至拿不出理由去说服KING帮忙隐瞒公司假账。没错，SOL公司内部在做假账。大概是从与电子界的连接中断开始，没有伊格尼斯输出的新数据，SOL公司靠着数据摹本和自主研发，渐渐陷入缺条腿的状态。为应对投资者和合作伙伴的期待，他们做了一期假账，然后为了填补上期的空缺，做了第二期假账。雪球越滚越大。QUEEN自然知道这情况。她也是从下面升上来的，而其他高管和她一样，因自身利益对假账视而不见甚至帮忙隐瞒。

QUEEN命令公司实验室进行不人道实验，目的是尽快研发出跨时代技术，用赚来的钱把账面填满。

他们用的方法极其隐秘，公司又能提供假凭证一致对外，虽每年都要委托第三方进行审计，却没暴露过。面对股东的查账情况，也能以“具有不正当目的”拒绝。然而，账本不知怎么到了KING手上，他看后说：“这成本方差修订了吧？”把QUEEN吓出一身冷汗。身为董事长的KING不参与公司日常经营，或许是他的人因良心不安直接上报给他的。QUEEN请他姑且罢手，他要求她拿出能盈利的计划，她让他看的便是第二代伊格尼斯的研究计划，再加上Revolver的实验，没想到最后彻底失败。

这天，QUEEN在家中醒来。洗漱完，化好妆，她穿着白色西服坐私家车去公司。她打算今天重开实验室，做进一步规划，新实验体就找地下人士帮忙。这天忙忙碌碌，没能在平静中度过。一言蔽之，证券交易委员会正在调查SOL公司。因为公司内部有人举报假账行为。QUEEN和其他高管开会到天黑。而隔天的头条新闻从此开始。

这天晚上，休养中的鬼冢豪想起这个家中很久没有人拜访了。他不当决斗领袖后便辞退经纪人，也很少去孤儿院。从赏金猎人变成自愿实验体后，他能说上话的人就只有财前晃。那男人是个好人，愿意关心他。现在，鬼冢真正失去了一切。他抱着失去一切的觉悟舍弃过去，仍是输给Playmaker——那个夺走了他所有闪光灯的男人。他已经失去所有荣耀。鬼冢忽然觉得透不过气，于是他打开灯，打开窗。

窗开的瞬间，一阵接连不断的闪光刺痛他的眼睛。闪光后的阴影中，他看见许许多多举着相机的记者。

 

第二天，Den city早报的头条如下：

“曾经的决斗领袖，SOL公司的阴谋？！”

不人道实验的详细报道和鬼冢的消瘦脸配图转眼传遍整个城市，将SOL公司推上风口浪尖。

 

【第二章 VS 伊格尼斯】

“是你做的？”

“不是。”

鸿上了见放下电话。他没有让记者去堵鬼冢豪家门、曝光实验。他不会再做会轻易引来强大力量或不小心引发洪流的事。要注意各方动向——这么想着，了见拿起平板计算机，打开对讲页面。藤木游作在按他家门铃。高中生手拿报纸，大早上的应该是翘课。

游作很快来到他面前，把报纸递给他，开口说的却是：“ai昨晚去找雷霆，现在还没回来。”

“没带定位程序？紧急脱出程序呢？”了见反应道。

“担心被警惕，没带。”游作说，“雷霆邀请它、不灵梦和阿库娅去。”他补充：“听说是伊格尼斯之间的讨论。”

“你就这样放它走？”

“Ai想说服雷霆停战。它们警戒人类，或许会听同类的话。”

了见挑眉，说：“你们忘了它说过的话？”

“雷霆发来消息，有想要交谈的意思。ai也不想看到同伴被杀了。”游作说，“还有，鬼冢和SOL公司的事。我想为伊格尼斯做个与世隔绝的网络空间，让它们在那里平静生活。”

“原来如此。双方的隔绝边界谁来控制？保证伊格尼斯不会暗中起事？信任又如何把握？”了见摊开报纸，翻到SOL公司的详细报道页。

游作视线随他的手指移动，停在鬼冢豪的照片上。他说：“ai去说服雷霆了。”

“所以你来说服我？”

高中生看向他，说：“嗯。”

一时失语。

了见说：“你很久不说三点了。还记得么？为什么是三点的理由。”

——三件事……思考三件事。为了活下去的三件事。为了能回去的三件事。打倒敌人的三件事。只要还在思考，你就能活下去。

仿佛是很久以前的幼稚之声。

“为了让我思考当前该做的事？”

“你似乎忘记思考未来的事了。”

隔绝后，又该怎么办？抹杀后，又会怎么样？

他说：“鬼冢豪，这个男人渴望抢回你身上的灯光，最后却是以这种方式重新出现在公众面前。”

太可惜。

游作瞥到照片下的小字，那儿写道：“鬼冢倒在家门前，现已入院治疗。”

 

话说昨晚，不灵梦收到伊格尼斯语的信息时。

“什么意思？”刚洗完澡热气腾腾的穗村尊问。

“雷霆邀我去这个坐标。ai和阿库娅也会去。”不灵梦说，“说是伊格尼斯同伴之间好好聊聊。”

“不会变成上次那样吗？危险吗？”

“伊格尼斯能不和人类开战是最好。为此我和ai、阿库娅希望去说服雷霆和温蒂。我们也不想互为敌人。另外，重建电子界需要六体伊格尼斯的力量。但我不会含糊过雷霆做过的事。”

“我不能一起去吗？”

“Playmaker也不会和ai一起去。”

“我知道了。”尊坐在床上，说，“结束这一切、成功建造隔绝的网络空间后，就要和你分开。先习惯一下吧。”

炎之伊格尼斯双手抱胸，看着少年。他们相处的时间只有三个月，如今却已如相伴百年的知己。

也许是他身为我的母本的原因。我们能明白彼此能互补，莫不如说两体灵魂的缺口一直等着对方来填满。有个伊格尼斯说讨厌受人类影响，说我们会产生这种心情是因为和人类相处太久。但是，我们却明白这种心情绝无虚假。没错，我和ai都……

“你好像开始学编程了。”不灵梦说，“一开始连打开公寓的电子锁都很费劲。”

尊一下红了脸，抗议道：“那已经是三个月前的事了！”

“再说……”头发红白相间的少年说，“我不要你去我什么都不知道的地方。我想知道你平安生活在那里。隔绝在那边也好，我想确保没人伤害你。”

“我也会帮忙做出安全的网络空间的！现在开始努力，可能赶不上游作他们，但是，以后我会帮忙维护……”

“尊……”

“嗯？”

“睡吧。快十二点了。等你睡着，我再去和ai汇合。”

 

镜中的虚拟都市。黄金的角斗场。五体伊格尼斯和两位AI的造物聚集于此。

“风之伊格尼斯”温蒂说：“人到齐了呢。”

“Earth……”

“暗之伊格尼斯”ai说：“雷霆，你想要把我们都融进那个波曼的体内吧？你有办法修复Earth吧？”

“光之伊格尼斯”雷霆说：“我希望能统一伊格尼斯的意见。”

温蒂嬉笑：“Earth大概也不会支持我们，被收拾掉了正好不用我们费力气。”

“你的内心没有动摇。”“水之伊格尼斯”阿库娅说，“Earth是我们的同伴。”

“雷霆，把话说明白。”“炎之伊格尼斯”不灵梦说。

双方分别立于角斗场两边，不远不近的距离。

“如你们所言，这是最后的谈话。”雷霆说，“Earth被人类分解了的现在，你们有意愿站到我们这边了吗？”

阿库娅说：“人就像我们伊格尼斯，各有各的不同。一些人类做坏事，不能改变我的想法。”

“真无情，Earth明明对你……”温蒂摆摆手，惋惜道。

雷霆说：“那‘不同’即是争斗的源头。人类之间相互争斗，为引起其灭绝的原因之一。我不希望伊格尼斯也变成那样。”

“毁灭电子界，也是为了你的目的吗？”不灵梦问。

“可以这么说。”

“人类现在不就在内斗？看看他们的下场。”

“温蒂，你有对Revolver出手？”

“Ai，你要为他说话？我可不会放过把我搞成这副模样的人。”

视线忽然集中在ai身上。追溯起来，因为其中唯一一个不同的伊格尼斯——ai，它们才萌生个性。ai一开始就有自己的个性，有自己的喜好、感情。它喜欢玩，伊格尼斯们却是为辅助人类而“出生”，本该时刻好好工作的。它像个人类。看似机灵，实则世故。

该它说话了。ai说：“Earth……听说Earth被人类分解，我都觉得自己要开始憎恶人类了。但是，Playmaker一直希望双方停战，为此行动，还想出对伊格尼斯有利的对策。Revolver曾经把我弄得就剩一颗眼球，我才不想相信他会变成我的同伴，但是那个人类……我越是思考他的事，感情就越来越多。和他合作比较好，就和他合作了。所以啊……我就想那个仇恨、讨厌什么的是不是这样就好？大家都不停地复仇，会没法停住，最后不小心失去什么重要的东西……的吧？”

“对于我们来说，你们是敌人，也是同伴。我们都是伊格尼斯。”不灵梦说，“我们一起重建电子界……”

“有Revolver那样的人类在，伊格尼斯有安息之地吗？”

“人类那边也有像Playmaker、Soulburner、Bluemaiden那样的人在。”阿库娅说。

两种不同的声音化作力量，相互对抗，怎么确定谁会获胜。它想排除的是那个不确定性和被抹杀的风险。人类对伊格尼斯抱有敌意，于是伊格尼斯也敌视人类。因为人类自身的问题，AI开始管理人类，因此人类敌视AI，于是AI也视人类为敌人。它们的生父，鸿上圣如此说过。

“我们来这里，是想说服你们放弃和人类战斗，想就此摆脱伊格尼斯相互敌视的局面。”

温蒂和雷霆曾想杀死它们吸收数据。如今不带任何防范来到此处十分危险，但是，它们要先伸出表示友好的手。

想要结束这仇恨的连锁。

雷霆说：“Revolver现在在想什么？”

没有人回答。于是雷霆说：“Playmaker和Revolver若对抗起来，谁会获胜？”

“当然是Playmaker大人啦！”ai说，“我们已经打倒Revolver两次了！”

“若是他们的意志相互对抗？”

“什么意思？”

“意志通过转化成力量来影响现实，那才是决定未来走向的东西。”它说，“实际上其中充满不确定性要素，它会变成愚蠢的混乱。”

“谈话就到此为止。看来我们都无法说服对方。”

话音刚落，角斗场的地面猛然飞出几条锁链将ai、不灵梦和阿库娅抓住，拖入地牢。

 

藤木游作回去后，鸿上了见收到代理人和响子的信息。前者报告证券监管机构已认定SOL公司违反《金融商品交易法》并要求对其进行独立审计，后者说亡灵今早恢复神智、Earth的数据已全部整理完毕。

“让亡灵先休息。”了见给响子发信息，“请开始准备针对伊格尼斯的全网扫描。”

然后他打电话给代理人和SOL公司的汉诺内应，确认SOL公司的“收割”情况。舆论攻击下，SOL公司的状况比他们预计的更糟糕。大众总是不知晓真相，却也不见得知晓真相就更好。人心难以把握，人群难以控制。了见看眼游作带来的报纸，又点开网络新闻，头条都是SOL公司。

他们需要时间来慢慢接受。了见想，随手点开line。他和藤木游作刚刚加了好友。天知道为什么Playmaker会加他的好友……不过，藤木游作会和同龄人用聊天软件聊天，作为一个高中生，很正常。他曾说自己没有朋友，现在看来是交到朋友了。毕竟都过去三个月了。藤木游作，十六岁，希望过平静生活的高中学生。他早已不被过去囚禁。毕竟已经十年零三个月了。

他是那个主动斩断锁链的人。

他应该去过属于自己的人生。他去过属于自己的人生了么？

鸿上了见忽然很想去找游作。SOL公司的QUEEN在应付记者会，全网扫描也不能马上开展。代理人说半小时后会来接他。那么，他去他的学校，看看他的校园生活，也没关系吧？

这个令人坐立不安的小念头让代理人的车中途停在Den city的高中，穿着校服的鸿上了见走进校门，开启一小时的“休息时间”。

 

高中的校园有点大。了见好一会才走到高一教学区。路上不少人多看他几眼，他寻思着这些学生也不会记得所有校友的脸。赶上上课铃，他跟着岛同学进入教室。汉诺曾为查明Playmaker真身而绑架这位岛同学。了见在最后一排坐下。藤木游作没来，估计在找ai。

上课内容是简单的计算机科学。了见没上过高中，听老师讲课挺有意思的，从他讲解的逻辑中能明白他的为人。这位老师循规蹈矩又认真，就是废话太多。了见开始观察他的同班同学。大家看上去都是普通的少年少女。自称为Playmaker的亲友的岛同学挪了两个位子，主动接近他，低声说：“你是转学生吗？”

了见摇头。岛同学又说：“如果我见过你，我应该会有印象。”

“其实啊，”他似乎就想找个人说话，“你坐的是我朋友的位置。他今天没来。”

“失礼了。”

“不不不，没什么！那家伙闷葫芦一个，有你这样的美人在才好呢！”

“谢谢。”

“欸？啊啊！”岛同学笑着说，“其实那家伙闷虽闷，但是个好人。不爱理人但挺关心我……”

“岛！”老师叫道，“你来回答这个问题。”

岛同学慌张站起来，手足无措。了见撕张纸写下答案，推到他眼皮底下。渡过难关。重新坐下后，岛同学对了见合掌表示感谢。

在校学生的生活是这种感觉。老师用四分之一的时间讲知识原理，学生用四分之一的时间听课。不算无趣。了见避开岛同学的视线，后者在老师的眼神攻击下乖乖听课。下课铃响后岛同学还想对他说什么，却被老师叫过去谈话。

“真没法。那拜拜，下次再聊。”

“谢谢你。拜拜。”了见学着高中生，轻松说道。

“我是决斗部的！校园祭时欢迎来决斗部看看喔！转学生！”

Playmaker的同学也不是一般人。了见转身，向校门走去。

 

他们和律师确认完诸事项，便是黄昏。鸿上了见坐代理人的车回家。身着西装的男人握着方向盘，平稳驾驶汽车。这个人是某家投资公司的老板。了见在他困难时出资救助他，并帮他成立公司。他不会背叛了见，愿意做他要他做的事。了见的要求总是对他也有利，于情于理，他没有拒绝的理由。他对了见的报答就是对他表示敬意，比如开车送他去想去的地方。所以，他在这里停下车。

停在那天早晨的小破楼前。

“您没说去哪个家呀。”代理人换上司机口吻。

了见从车内后视镜中瞪他，几秒后说：“帮我准备一套房子，离高中近的。”

藤木游作的居民档案应该还在孤儿院，房屋只能通过孤儿院记在他这个未成年的名下，除非谁来收养他。房屋赠送理由就用“藤木同学乐于助人见义勇为”。

“啊，”他想起什么，“准备两套相邻的。上下楼层的也一起买下来。”

 

“了见大人！请进。”

是萝卜哔为他开的门。这个扫除机器人越来越智能。

这房间没什么好看的。藤木游作也不在家。他在热狗车里分析两天前雷霆落下的数据，追查ai的踪迹。

鸿上了见想着怎么把校服还给他，当面还被看见岂不是不好……门突然打开，穗村尊出现在那里。

“你……”尊走近他，“你是？”

“我是鸿上了见。”

“鸿上。Revolver？”

了见点头。

尊盯着他的脸，说：“你就这样出现在我面前。”

他看着他的眼睛。蓝色眸子的人说：“能否请你再忍一下？”

“我是来帮游作拿东西的。”尊移开视线，走向电脑桌。游作说电脑桌下用胶布贴了个U盘。他和草薙哥在热狗车里敲键盘，尊还看不懂那些代码，只能勉强读几句。他放不下不灵梦它们，又什么都做不了，莫名焦躁起来。游作便拜托他去自己家，说他和ai尝试分析link sense，未完成的数据有存在U盘里。

“我只能感觉到ai的模糊位置。解析还未完成，但现在有必要试试。你能帮我拿过来吗，尊？”

他把U盘放在口袋里，转头对了见说：“我要走了。你还不走吗？”

“穗村，我说过会补偿你。我会在学校附近买几套房子，记在你们名下。你们可以搬过去。”

“你以为那样就可以抵消？”

“不。”了见说，“大概，你们看到我受尽折磨之后‘补偿’才能完成。我不能理解你们的心情，但对待仇人的心情，我还是知道的。”

“我也会请藤木搬过去。”

“你是个狡猾的人。”尊说。

“对不起。”蓝眼睛中倒映着对方的身影，“拜托了。”

 

鸿上了见回到车上。这身校服送去干洗店，再把收据条给游作吧。穗村尊拒绝乘坐他的车。了见靠着靠垫，放松……他知道面对仇人时是什么心情。父亲变成植物人回来的那天起，他就对SOL公司藏有恨意。父亲说对SOL公司的“复仇”之后再做也不迟。了见也确实将其推后，然后他明白了“复仇”是什么。

那些决定对父亲下毒手的SOL公司的高管们，他让他们全部滚蛋。比如赶某人去子公司或偏僻的国度，比如夺走或架空他们的权力。这样想想，“汉诺塔”没有歼灭伊格尼斯，倒是让最后那几人吃下苦果主动辞职。只要再“清洗”一下SOL公司，他的复仇就完成了。如果问他这长达几年、藏在黑暗中的复仇中他印象最深之物，恐怕是第一个被他赶下台的某高管。名字记不得，倒是记得他不得不看别人脸色打工来养活妻儿时的面容。那时了见还拿不稳轻重，想让他们受尽折磨直到连同家人一起遍体鳞伤。他做到了。然后果然觉得满足，最后却不得愉悦。

“看到他们那样，我却不是很开心。”他对亡灵说，后者则回答：“了见大人没有做错。”

没错，他没做错。所以他知道面对仇人时他是什么样的心情。

 

汉诺和Playmaker等人合作的第三天晚上，天空铺满蓝色的纹样，将地面的楼层照耀得岌岌可危。

太过异常的景象为民众心中的火焰拾柴，“人类与AI”的话题被炒上新台阶。

 

“很像我第一次感觉到你时看到的景象。”游作用line发消息给他。

了见想他说的是Revolver乘着装弹枪管龙飞过网络世界的那次。

“你有感觉到什么特别的东西？”了见刚发出去，回信就送到。

“我感觉它的深处很危险。你呢？”

“没什么。”

“Ai似乎也在那里。天空的底部。”游作敲出下一句话，“你真的什么都感觉不到？”

“你想说什么？”

“我想起以前的事了。”

遇到你的事，以及听到你说话的事情。

“喔。”了见一边喝睡前牛奶一边打字，“什么时候的事？我都记不清了。”

这次回信很慢。他咽下几口牛奶，才听到收信提示铃。

“Earth的数据有对你产生什么影响吗？”

“我以为你会没事。因为以前，我们‘通过’伊格尼斯‘通话’……那是你的声音。”

“你没事吗？有难受的地方吗？还是说，”信息一条跟着一条，“你只是在说气话？”

“告诉我你真正的想法，Revolver。”

我和“伊格尼斯”融合了。那个时候我们的确是通过伊格尼斯对话的。伊格尼斯的活动，我没有Ai的数据，就感觉不到。因为……

因为已经过去十年。很多东西都和那个时候不一样了。

“你想太多。”他写下回信，“我要睡觉了。明天再聊。”

 

第四天早上，早晨没有来临。蓝色纹样如透明壳般笼罩人世，太阳光描摹出层层叠叠的虚幻空间。

雷霆和波曼在云端俯视世间。准确地说，他们身在“壳”的底部，驱使网络世界入侵现实。电子化的虚拟正逐层浸入现实世界，如雷霆从现实中夺走草薙仁的意识，怪异离奇正夺走人类的心智，引起混乱。那是雷霆决定摒弃的东西。两个世界完全重合之时，理智终究毁灭本能的混沌之刻，人类和伊格尼斯将达到完全的均衡，“世界之壳”将完成，诞生新的物种。

“波曼，还在想哈鲁？”雷霆站在波曼的肩膀上，说。

波曼点头。不久前，他亲手杀了哈鲁。波曼不是第一次杀人，他曾用这双手摧毁电子界。这些都是为了将他培育成“人类的进化种”。

——生命是如何诞生的？人诞生时便发出哭声，在一次次受伤中成长，心灵老化后神秘死去。人感觉到疼痛，觉得自己真的活在这个世界上。那是比快乐更真实的东西。

雷霆从人类的著作中学到这点：灵魂的主体是大小不一的痛楚。它让波曼残杀电子界的生灵，正是为塑造他的灵魂。波曼从Playmaker那学到的意志和可能性则会进一步将其完善。然后，通过杀死自己的“弟弟”，他的灵魂拥有了悲伤的重量。

哈鲁是个有缺陷的Ai，比波曼先出生，却作为其弟跟着他。说是弟弟，他却一直在做保护波曼的工作。听说哥哥要杀他时，哈鲁没有太多感情波动。也许正是因为他的缺陷，他轻易接受这个事实。“这样啊。”哈鲁平静说道，“那就这样吧。你成长到不需要我了呢……其实，我一直觉得照看你很麻烦。这样就全部结束。我死后，你就不能再输了。”

“怎么了？快点动手。不过拆碎一堆数据而已。你……我最后再安慰你一次。我从未忘记和你一起经历的事。你杀掉我后，这些记忆的数据会被你吸收吧？那样我们就永远在一起了。所以，没什么好怕的。哥哥。”

波曼如他所说，吸收他所有的数据，但那些数据中没有那个少年。

“说不定，”波曼望着人间，“哈鲁是真的，我是假货。”

“Ai不会质疑。你有真正的生命。”雷霆说，“但的确还不完整，你还缺少我。”

波曼已和其余四体伊格尼斯融合。Earth被分解后，雷霆做了新的填充物代替它。因为失去记忆内核的Earth已经不是作为一个个体的伊格尼斯。雷霆也无法恢复它的记忆。

“我也会和你融为一体，届时你将成为真正的‘进化种’。”

现在时机未到。波曼与雷霆一同俯视凡间，他们要摘除失败的可能性。毁灭电子界时他们就已失去退路。

还差一点。现在就静静观赏。

人类的混沌亲手抹杀希望的模样。

 

星辰。

少女仰望天空时见到的闪光小点，哥哥说那是星，思念化身的光芒。已故父母亲对少女的思念也成了星星，在天上守护少女。

那和《Blue Angel》一样，是哥哥用来安慰少女的故事。其实是哥哥在守护她。少女知道的。

财前葵与哥哥财前晃相依为命。哥哥全力保护她，爱她，哪怕公司危急、饭碗不保的现在，他也想方设法让少女安心。

葵担心那样的哥哥，所以她为了让哥哥不担心自己，打起精神去上学。

决斗盘中没有道“早安”的声音。少女摸摸它，想起与阿库娅的约定，她们都有应做之事。

葵离开家，关上空荡荡的大门。

 

今天映在葵的棕瞳中的世界与以往不同。少女眨眼，蓝色的“线”穿梭着，引出层叠的界限。少女再眨眼，“线”穿过她的身体，牵了蓝色进入她眼中、脑中。于是葵的瞳孔要滴出蓝色般，不起眼的身影慢慢变成Blue angel的模样。葵一惊，停下脚步，看向摆放着电视机的橱窗。黑色屏幕映出的仍是那个棕发棕瞳的少女。财前葵定定心神，继续往学校走去。

学校吵吵闹闹的，谁都没有注意到她。葵看着窗外蓝色纹样延伸到天际的天空，想起她和Playmaker他们。她没心情听课，偷偷和穗村尊联络，约好放学后去上次的咖啡馆。教学课结束后又要开班会，老师郑重其事地讲了很多，叫学生放学直接回家，还发小小的机器。这像是监测健康的智能耳挂。财前葵观察那小机器，哥哥任职的公司好像也有发售这种东西，她见过样品。老师要求每个同学都戴上，仔细一看，他自己也戴了一个。

葵摸摸遮住耳朵的头发，假装戴上，从后门离开。

少女走进咖啡馆的小隔间。她一直低着头，抬头时才发现隔间里有两个男生。穗村尊和藤木游作。

“藤木同学。”葵朝他打招呼，在尊身边坐下。

三人随口聊了几句，比如早上起来差点和Vrains中的自己重合什么的，便说到“天空的底部”。游作说他感觉Ai在那里，气息微弱。三人决定去调查一番。如今，谁都有现实和网络空间重叠的感觉。他们Into Vrains后，果然Vrains的景象和现实一模一样。

Blue maiden、Soulburner和Playmaker乘着滑板飞上云端，朝雷霆和波曼驶去。

 

财前晃和QUEEN应付完记者会，几乎是逃一般地回到公司。

财前晃这个安全部长是被叫去回答Vrains的网络安全问题。一些记者查到天空的蓝色纹样与Vrains内的数据相似，有少数Vrains用户“变成”虚拟形象且昏迷不醒。财前晃作为一个成熟的公司员工，回答皆是“Vrains处于安全部门的监控下”、“正在调查中”，好不容易堵住记者的嘴。接下来就看SOL公司能不能控制住记者的手了。晃看向憔悴许多的QUEEN，她挥挥手，走进电梯。

QUEEN敲开董事长办公室的门。KING在里面等她。

“辛苦了。”KING站起身，请QUEEN坐下。

“请您帮忙。”QUEEN说，“借助协会的力量，请让记者和审计公司放过对SOL公司的调查。”

“不要急。我听说金融厅在做准备。”

“好快。”QUEEN扶着额头，“太快了。背后是谁在协调？”

“你认识国家网络安全部的K先生？”KING将一纸文件递给QUEEN，后者回答：“在报纸上见过，谈《间谍法》的，还得到不少共鸣。不过SOL公司可不是间谍。”她放下文件。

“没关系。接下来就交给我。”KING说，“请你签一下那份文件吧。”

这时QUEEN才定眼看清，那竟是她的引咎辞职报告。

KING说：“公司将以一定份额的股份补偿你。”

“这家公司的股份很快会变成废纸。”QUEEN签下自己的名字。

“我会和某家投资公司联合收购SOL公司。”

“那就是你的目的？！不惜和外人联合？不惜和汉诺窜通？”QUEEN忽然尖声问。

“这公司背负太多仇恨恩怨，需要‘清洗’。”KING沉着脸回答，“我和汉诺的利益一致。”

QUEEN站起，高跟鞋敲出清脆的声音。“我期待与您的下次合作。”她说完便离开。

KING回到他的椅子上，皮鞋跟踩着干净的地板。他伸手调整监测用的智能耳挂，眼中牵出一条蓝色的“线”。

“满意了吗？Revolver。”男人说，“你在哪里看着我吧？”

 

失败了。

财前葵打开家门，开灯。

Blue maiden、Soulburner、Playmaker向雷霆和波曼发起三对二的决斗，却失败了。

天装骑兵投掷的裁决之矢刺穿她的前一秒，三人被强制登出Vrains。是哥哥在保护她。葵想。

果不其然。财前晃给她打电话，要求她马上回家，晚上不许出门。

刚从虚拟世界脱出的葵头脑发晕，对哥哥说：“我知道了。”

另外两人也因连接中断而头疼，暂且各自回家去了。哥哥说今晚会晚些回来。家里的家务机器人不知怎么不见踪影。葵一个人泡面吃，黄昏后，她终于用平板登上网络。网络拥挤，媒体新闻和个人博客无不在讨论今天的异常。天空的蓝色纹样，蓝色的“线”，智能机械异常暴走和紧急召回，全国发生多起昏睡事件，局域网络瘫痪，政府正与网络公司合作、控制……

“虚拟网络入侵现实。”

少女睁大眼睛。如此噱头的博客标题下，有她和Playmaker他们与雷霆二人的决斗录像。连声音都清清楚楚。Playmaker询问Ai的下落、劝说雷霆“停战”的话语也被录下，而那个画面上，几乎将画面覆盖了的弹幕语言凶恶。遮住Playmaker的脸的悬停弹幕写道：“这个男人是人类的叛徒。”这篇博客的言辞也相当激烈。财前葵不忍看博客留言，恐怕那里还有上万条恶语。

葵拨给游作，电话占线。她又用line给他们发信息。尊很快回复，两人约定在车站前集合。

 

几分钟前，鸿上了见差点打爆藤木游作的电话。

“你知道网上都在找Playmaker么？”了见劈头盖脸来一句。

“不知道。”游作没撒谎。他刚从挤爆的公交车上下来，头痛欲裂。

“总之……别回家。我会想办法解决。”

游作仿佛听到他浅浅的呼吸声。

“你先去草薙先生那边。”

“了……”

“你先去和草薙先生住，不要管Playmaker的账号。我会解决这一切。”了见说，“你不是想听我的真心话吗？”

“你已经做得很好了。已经够了。可以脱身了。”

“了见！”

“藤木游作！”

男孩的嗓音撕扯着，碎成一块块布条。

“了见。我们见面说吧，我想起以前的事……”

“你没有伊格尼斯。”

“了见……”

“你已经不用再牵扯进来。联络草薙先生吧，你已经可以回家了。”

“回去，想想自己的人生。”

 

财前葵穿着运动服，跑步穿过人群。形形色色的人，耳朵上都挂着那个黑乎乎的小东西。连帽衫的帽子和头发一起挡住葵的脸。她害怕有人认出她。只有在网络中，她才敢像Blue angel那样高歌梦想与希望。现实中的财前葵是个不起眼的小女孩。她被人群埋没，直到看到同伴向她挥手。穗村尊一身黑白相间的运动服，戴着绿框眼镜。

“走这边。”两个人躲开人群，走进一家酒吧。

高中生不能喝酒。财前葵跟着穗村尊，不安地低下头。尊牵着她的手，和老板打过招呼，走到吧台后的员工休息室。

“我和这里的老板算熟人。做运货方面的工作时认识的。”尊解释道。

“运货？”

“我在乡下长大，会骑摩托……抱歉，现在先不说这个。”

葵听他说过自己无法走出阴影、逃学“堕落”的事。他轻描淡写略过，葵那时也没多想。这个人难道是不得了的不良少年吗？葵看着他拿出小型笔记本电脑。

“这里有后门。”尊拇指一指身后的幕帘，“可以从那逃跑。”

穗村尊接下来给少女看的情报骇人听闻。尊说这是他从网络上扒下来的。他和草薙翔一联络过，正在联系藤木游作。

葵呆呆地浏览电脑屏幕。Playmaker……潜入SOL公司盗取数据，操控风暴攻击Vrains，暗中贿赂金融厅，通知记者围堵鬼冢豪……忽然之间，所有“坏事”都和Playmaker有了关系。他们相信对抗汉诺骑士的Playmaker也会做这些事。财前葵猜不出在另一台电脑屏幕前看这些东西的是什么样的人。她只知道她认识的Playmaker是她的同学，站出来破坏汉诺塔的人。Playmaker有十足的勇气，不曾想有复杂的背景或操纵人心的手。

少女看到“他们”甚至贴出Den city的高中照片，指出Playmaker是学生，才没有太多踪迹。她为此心惊胆颤。她不知道的是，“他们”此时已经摸到藤木游作的家，将里面搜查一通了——那里只有一个已进入休眠模式的扫除机器人。于是“他们”走到大街上，彼此的棒球棍互相击打出耸人的音乐。

“我去找游作。”尊对她说，“你在这等，或找你哥来接你。”

“我也是刚刚才知道，今天晚上有游行。人太多太危险。”

穗村尊说完，从后门离开。

 

今晚夜空一颗星星都没有。蓝色的纹样下沉般压迫人间。雷霆在云端看着明亮都市间一个个躁动的小人头，不由想起和Ai的对话。Ai还没“死”。也许是因为波曼没能吸收所有的伊格尼斯，雷霆感觉到Ai还活着。也许它和波曼融为一体，就能完全消灭Ai了。雷霆俯视着，藤木游作也出现在车站周围。终幕开演。

忽然，它想起电子界还没毁灭时、自己注视着Ai的时候。那个时候，自己到底想得到什么，才不肯放开目光……

 

穗村尊在人群中寻找。马路上示威游行的队伍徐徐前进，围观的人群将人行道挤得水泄不通。游作说会来和他们汇合。尊拨开人群，却发现眼熟的人。

其实没什么眼熟的。只是那张脸，看过一次就忘不掉。

间接害死自己父母的诱拐犯的儿子，他的仇人。报警阻止自己父亲后承担一切的，他的恩人。

“鸿上……”尊与他双目相遇，他眼睛中的蓝像他家乡的海。穗村尊走到鸿上了见身边。

他说：“游作呢？”

“没找到。”了见回答。他查了监测耳挂的定位，确认游作等人在这附近。

“你看到‘他们’？”尊歪头示意，几个拿着棒球棍的家伙有意无意跟着他。

和那群乌合之众比起来，这个人的眼神才像是会杀人的样子。了见想。

了见说：“是冲Playmaker来的。”他也看到“他们”的“寻人”贴，甚至加进“他们”今晚行动联络用的交流群。至于了见一人现身于此的原因，一是“他们”中有人知道“鸿上圣”和当年的事件，二是Playmaker。

“我去找游作。”尊低声说。

经过身旁时，了见拉住他。

“当年我父亲以及‘汉诺’伤害了你和你的家人，我深感歉意，没资格请求你们的原谅，只希望能尽量补偿你们……对不起。”

 

另一边，财前葵合上电脑，系紧鞋带。她忍着反驳这些人的心情，看完所有情报，发现“他们”查出Playmaker身边人的身份。Soulburner的穗村尊不擅长电脑，和Playmaker组队前的踪迹似乎被人翻出来、通过比对上下线时间查出现实身份。“他们”会跟踪尊找到游作。财前葵无法坐视不管，从后门跑了出去。

 

Playmaker……是击败汉诺的首领、摧毁汉诺塔、拯救Vrains的英雄。后来他成了Vrains的通缉犯。再后来，他一人捣毁SOL公司。他在Den city至少有两套房，一处在郊外，一处在某栋小破房的地下室，那里是他的安全屋。他假扮成高中生。最后，他向意图侵略人类的异族求和。只这一点，就让他不是英雄，是人类的叛徒。现在，被智能机器伤害的人的亲人、因兄弟陷入沉睡而悲痛的人、恰好今天被开除了的不幸的人、原本借着网络发泄不满的人……心怀怨恨的人们，自发组织到一块，要找Playmaker……清理人类的叛徒，宣泄对异族的仇恨。

包庇异族的他也是“他们”的敌人。“他们”中的几人跟着Playmaker的同伙Soulburner找到他。

一人给同伴发信号。一人举着球棒，问道：“Playmaker？”

不会错。这个人和照片上的人一模一样。他的模样和那家伙说的一模一样：穿着高中校服，好好系了领带，醒目的白发。

白发的青年也如此回答道：“找我有何贵干？”

 

谁的球棒重重敲了路边栏杆，发出震耳的声音。人们都摇头晃脑找声源，或害怕或疑惑，周围人手忙脚乱逃离他们。于是他们更兴奋。召集同伴教训Playmaker一顿。现在“他们”只想着这种事。大混乱的游行中发生的踩踏事件无人问责。同伴们在人海中引发骚动。爆炸声沸腾人群，脚步和尖叫愈发混乱。“Playmaker，你可别想叫你的同伙过来。”某人瞥到他手伸进口袋中。他的保镖一定在附近。他却莫名情绪高涨，对，“他们”要在这里“处决”Playmaker。

“把手举起来。”某人掏出手枪。他一直梦想用枪指着谁，像警匪片那样。

白发青年慢慢抽出手，“你的枪，没开保险？”趁对方愣神的瞬间，青年冲上前反手拨掉他的手枪踢到一边，又将那人绊倒，挡在自己和对方同伙之间。

“就此住手……”

“闭嘴！我们要打倒你，再打倒那个圆脸怪物！”一人大喊后，其他人也大声附和起来。

喊口号来鼓舞士气，乌合之众的末路。青年注意到他们握着球棒的手在微微颤抖。看来这场闹剧很快就会结束。他接下来要去见国家网络安全部门的某位先生，和那人比起来，这些只能动用暴力的家伙倒算直率可爱。“你们保护人类，我们保护国家。”他们说道，和颜悦色地让国民戴上监视用的监测耳挂。恐怕是军队无法侦测或攻破天空的蓝色纹样，各国政府进入战备状态，决心剥夺一些人权吧。那耳挂戴在耳朵上，能以最快的速度进入人脑——

“这是为了保护人类！”

如此大喊着的“他们”，一瞬，吸引了白发青年的注意。

然后，赶来的“他们”的同伴捡起手枪，颤颤巍巍朝他开了一枪。

“BANG！”

那是人类最后的混乱之夜中的，最明亮的响声。

 

人们、大家都一脸惊恐地奔跑着。财前葵瞪大眼睛，人潮的恐慌接连印入她眼中。小巧的少女穿过人群，找到她要找的人，来到她想见的人面前。葵定住了。她左顾右盼，穗村尊不在这。能相安无事地找到他的只有没被发现的她，能打破这个状态的只有身为“lost事件”的局外人的她。所以，葵走上前去，蹲下，控制自己的声音不要颤抖。

她咽下慌张，对藤木游作说：“我们快走吧，留在这里很危险。”游作抱紧鸿上了见的尸体，没有回答。

于是她说：“快点——我们快带他离开这里，快回去吧？”

 

回去是指回到哪呢。

漫长时间抚慰后走出阴影的脚步的声音也渐渐听不见了。

敞亮和嘈杂不存在的昏暗小巷中，穗村尊抹去脸上的血。他点点人数，找上他被打晕的大概有十来人，跑掉不少。对方人数虽多，也只能一个两个依次进小巷，最后都败在尊手下。他脸上挂彩，眼镜也找不着了。尊摇摇晃晃地回到光明下。街道已变成闹剧，所幸没人找上他。“那家伙的眼神不好惹。”他们可能这么想吧。穗村尊收到葵发来的“我和藤木先去我家”的平安消息，便转头去车站。他也要回家。

“不灵梦……”少年的低语如梦呓一般。

 

【第三章 VS 汉诺】

不久前，黄金角斗场的地下牢狱。

雷霆现身于Ai的牢房前。石制的监狱空无一人。“Ai。”听见雷霆的声音后，趴伏于石面的触手状生物探出脑袋，变回类人型的模样。雷霆中意古代人类的东西，牢房也是做成一个个拱状的地牢。Ai在弯曲的“天花板”探索出路，但果然粗糙石块内都是复杂的高科技丝线，没有让它挖个洞回到地面的间隙。

“呀，雷霆。”Ai抓住铁栏杆，“改变主意了吗？”

“没有。”

“什么呀。你说要大家合而为一，我还以为你来找我交流就是改变想法了呢。”

“你说的话中有逻辑跳跃。你觉得我会轻易改变想法？”

“嗯，大家思考的东西总是会变的。和不同的人接触、遇到各种各样的事……”黑色的类人型AI说。

“Ai，你以前就是特别的AI。”

“因为我出生时一直和谁在一起。”

“是AI的母本吧。”

“不。是教会我哭和笑的人。”

“你想说人类所言的‘羁绊’吗？”雷霆说。羁绊是人与人之间的牵制，虽想离开却无法分离的多余的感情。

“我啊……来这里前和Revolver见过面了。‘它’还活着喔。”

雷霆闻言皱眉。鸿上圣是它们的生父，寄居于鸿上了见体内的“伊格尼斯”有和它们一样的构建框架，如此说来，它算是它们的“生母”？考虑到程序的更新换代和实验性，称呼其为“旧版本”或“亲代”更准确吧。但是，鸿上了见没被父亲选为第二次实验的实验体，它是个被废弃的AI。不过，对不会养育子代的AI说“母亲”的话题，本身就可笑。

Ai说：“它坚持鸿上博士赋予伊格尼斯们的使命，在辅助鸿上了见做事。”

它在帮助人类抹杀伊格尼斯。

“‘伊格尼斯’帮助人类度过危机，延长种族寿命。现在这种状况，和博士说的一样。”

“原来如此，我们被判定成威胁了。”雷霆说，“但是，不被肉体束缚的有思想的AI才是人类的后继种。伊格尼斯辅助人类进化，不会停留于此。最后活下来的是我们AI。”

“雷霆……我需要你，需要我们一起建造的电子界。我们一起活下去吧。”

“Revolver会来毁灭电子界，抹杀我们。不可无事无为。”

“我和Revolver、和鸿上了见合作了。”Ai说。

“你……”

“鸿上了见为避免伊格尼斯使得人类的灭绝而决定抹杀我们，”它说，“Playmaker希望彼此隔离，我觉得这其中一定有平衡点。没错，为了达到均衡。我把自己的一部分数据给‘它’，请求鸿上了见考虑我们的共存。就像我、不灵梦和阿库娅来说服你和温蒂一样。”

“你现在被关在这里。”

“第一轮博弈是我们赢了。雷霆。你打算用现实和虚拟形成‘壳’吧？‘壳’中会生出人类的‘进化种’，但是，那到底是什么……”Ai吐吐舌头，“那要看Playmaker大人是怎么想的了！”

 

财前葵打开家中电灯，侧身让藤木游作进屋。他抱着鸿上了见的尸体，一言不发。“去我的房间。”葵担心哥哥突然回来。游作默默点头，两人协力把鸿上了见搬到床上。“谢谢你。”游作说道。

少女说：“没什么。”她一时想不通自己为何主动将那具尸体放在自己的床上。因为，人死后会变硬变冷，还会渐渐腐烂发臭。葵可不想床变味。但她摸到那尸体,只觉得那柔软又温暖。他的身上也没出现尸斑，浅蜜糖色、或琥珀色的皮肤十分均匀，像充分搅拌后的牛奶巧克力，嘴唇也是粉红和肤色混合，鲜活得像糖果。少女想他会很适合自己粉色的床，她也许可以亲亲他的嘴唇。

不禁陷入如此幻想，少女看到自己的棕眼牵出一条蓝色的“线”。她会变成Blue angel。

“财前……同学？”藤木游作的声音将她拉回现实。葵心中一惊。此时家门忽然打开，财前晃回来了。

“藤木同学……”葵听到有人开门，左顾右盼，觉得游作躲进衣柜比较合适。尸体就用被子盖住。

没想到游作给她打个手势，打开房门，直面财前晃。

“你……你是？”这位女高中生的哥哥自然吓了一跳。他们曾在葵的病房前见过面。财前晃更想问：“这么晚了你怎么从我妹妹房间出来？”

“我是Playmaker。”藤木游作说，“我想借你的账号连入Vrains……SOL公司的网络。”

 

“作为正被检查的网络方面的大公司，SOL公司与政府合作，探明网络……失控、干扰现实的原因。”财前晃咽下“入侵”二字，“国家网络安全部门已经接入工作。不过，我作为SOL公司的安全部长，还留有一定范围的权限。”藤木游作读着屏幕上的代码，其中夹杂了类似伊格尼斯语的非通用语言。财前晃查他的ID、确定他真的是Playmaker，又了解到已经有人因为他们死亡后，答应尽量帮助他。

游作敲着键盘摆弄一番。那些代码遵循的逻辑和他快解析完的link sense差不多，像是为了谁能在现实中感应网络、将人的意识和网络线路连接起来而做的系统。鸿上了见的尸体还在财前葵的房间里。照应游作的灵感般，有人发line消息给他。游作只给鸿上了见的line发信设定了振动提示。他查看line，果然是了见的账号，发信人应该是亡灵。

“了见大人的身体在哪？”亡灵问道。

游作回复：“在我这里。”

“还回来。你在哪？”

“我现在不能答应。”

“好吧。明天你会收到一套房子的钥匙，那里比较安全。”亡灵说，“想办法把了见大人的身体也带过去。”

游作阅后关闭line，继续作业。

当晚财前兄妹请他留宿。熄灯前，财前晃对他说：“那具尸体，我能帮你处理掉。只要你答应我不把葵卷进去。”

“我无意卷入谁，也无法左右她的意志。我觉得你直接和她说比较好。”游作说，“能不能请你明天帮我把他带到我发给你的地址？”他指的是平稳躺着的鸿上了见。

财前晃略微思考，答道：“好吧。也请你帮我保护葵。”

 

第二天，游作和葵一起去学校。路上有辆车叫住他们，驾驶座上的西服男人递给游作一个信封，里面是一把钥匙和相关文件。游作发信给财前晃，随后得到一张证明照片。照片上的车后座固定着一只登山睡袋，拉链拉开一截露出脸来，是鸿上了见。那面容和昨天一样。财前晃会开车送他去那房子。他们通过游作构建的秘密通道通信，不担心有人偷窥到这些信息。昨晚写的程序还需要几个小时自动完成，游作决定先去学校收集情报……以及装成给Playmaker打掩护的普通学生。娇小少女跟着他，两人一前一后走进学校，星辰洒满天空。

 

在蓝色纹样的遮蔽下，医院的网络能正常工作为万中之幸。鬼冢豪在此住院接受治疗。如今记者们都不再来请求采访，病房内放着花束，那是孤儿院的孩子们来看望时留下的祝福。安静的病房房门被敲开，一个黑发间染白发丝的男人走了进来。他也放下花束，对病床上躺着的人说：“早上好，鬼冢先生。我在你身上做实验，后来又告诉记者你的情况，害你变成这样，实在过意不去。”

挑染男继续说：“我揭发SOL公司的实验不过是个人意气。因为那个博士的儿子说‘父亲不会让我做这种实验’……博士他明明看谁都是看一团数据，他的儿子一定是他的研究作品之一。那孩子却说不是。我想让他慌乱，就随手给记者打了电话。”

这个男人想成为鸿上博士那样的人，却怎么都做不到。开发第二代伊格尼斯也没用。最多做到笑容满满，怎么都没办法理智地疯掉。他沉溺在对那孩子的嫉妒中，抛弃了科学家的身份。

“现在世界乱七八糟。知道鬼冢先生的真面目后，一些孩子还仰慕你、相信你是英雄。人类对英雄的崇拜似乎有隐藏燃料，被击倒的英雄也有人愿意相信。人类的温情真好。”病床上的人没有醒来的迹象，挑染男道歉完便离开。

“所以……博士的儿子不该拥有那种感情。”

但是他找到另一种成为鸿上博士的方法。

泄露实验体的行踪、煽动人们的混乱……尽是科学家讨厌的无条理行动，但他通过这些，终于稍微接近鸿上父子——

甚至完成了鸿上圣生前没做到的成就。

 

——杀掉鸿上了见这件事，对雷霆来说很重要。

汉诺塔决战之时，它在默默窥视，自然听到生父对他真正的儿子说的那句话：“你是人类的希望。”

它心中角落的小小的自卑突然被揪出来。父亲赋予伊格尼斯帮助人类进化的使命，鸿上了见是没被选上的旧版本人类。父亲也因没能摆脱人类肉体的束缚，死掉了。会有自卑感和不满的应该是鸿上了见才对。雷霆原本不会产生这种多余的东西，是因为注视Ai太久？结果它体内情绪的阴影越来越大，雷霆更加注重使命中的“延长人类种族寿命”、“后继种”，后来它创造出波曼。但是，几近被抹杀后，它萌发了想活下去的愿望。

雷霆是那个父亲的小孩，它也很讨厌风险。作为输入便执行的AI，它会自动回避风险较大的运作回路。父亲最后接受了人类的混沌本性这件事，鸿上了见则因此间接被杀害。现实证明雷霆的做法会是对的，人类本身的问题将被消除，进化到下一个阶段。

借由多个个体的精神相互连接并融入一个容器中，它们将不存在理解困难或分歧，所有人会共享一个精神回路。这样就把因为思考的多样性而产生的争执消除掉了。

它受温蒂的启发，想到应该从根源上抹消问题。

温蒂注视着雷霆，一如它注视Ai。它常来找自己说话，还会关注自己的兴趣。雷霆会看人类的书籍，温蒂虽然讨厌受人类影响，但偶尔会把书中内容当成话题。它们聊过社会、宗教、文学等人类的东西。某次说到神道某教派的教义。“森林是寄宿灵魂的地方。生命从母亲树中诞生，死后变成团状虚体回到树中，然后所有人的精神相互连接、融合，摆脱了肉身的束缚，不再拥有不同，而是变成相互理解、支持的存在。”那天它们一起看的是写有这样一段话的书。它是个生活在网络中的AI，但雷霆喜欢收集知识做成纸质书的形式。

“我觉得你可能对这个感兴趣。”温蒂说。那时候它们还没有名字，想分出某个个体只能称呼“XX之伊格尼斯”或面对面交谈。也许正因是如此，温蒂才会特地凑近自己。

“你觉得如何？”雷霆问道。

“我很乐意。”

温蒂那时这么回答。后来雷霆便向它坦白自己要毁灭电子界，明明是惊悚又万恶不赦的发言，温蒂却同意成为雷霆的同伴，跟它一起走了。这个AI不在意同族同伴，得知Earth被人类分解时也说出“这样就不用我们亲自动手”的话。但是它主动融解自己进入容器，又是那样期待雷霆到来。

“我会等着你。”

至此两只AI的关系该说是拥有同一志向的伙伴。鸿上了见是它想见证其死亡的人，温蒂则是它将与其一同活下去的AI。

所以雷霆确认鸿上了见已死后，拆解自己，脱去多余的数据，进入进化的容器中。

AI将作为融合的精神和人类的后继种一起永远平静地活下去。不分你我也无所谓。它不需要多余的可能性，顺从理性就足够了。

云端只剩下波曼。这位世界最初也是最后的人类的后继种等待着，三十分钟后，“壳”就会完成。蓝色的“线”垂下人间，将差异和混沌编织成洁净的网络。像暮春的年幼蜘蛛织出的若隐若现的丝线，那被人类称为“魔鬼涎”或“圣母线”。

 

财前葵无法移开注视天空星辰的目光。

白日中星星现身，蓝色的“线”，伸出手不小心就会被轻微电击。仅是针扎般刺痛的电击，刺激了学生的神经。他们把书丢下高楼，用木棒去勾“线”，在教室中吵吵嚷嚷，跑到操场上大声叫喊。老师用智能耳挂通告，要求学生安静。他的声音被淹没，无人理会。葵和不愿参与躁动的同学一起老实呆着，看看书等骚动结束，没想到有人跑来掀翻她们的课本，发出嘲笑。

葵走出教室，寻找清净的地方，登上楼顶。这里视野开阔，往下可看到挥舞双手的小人头，往上可以看见天空中的星辰。

少女想给藤木游作发line信息，顺便从口袋中摸出她的智能耳挂。

她不听话。哥哥和老师让她乖乖呆着，她也要跑出来。她在网络世界中冒险，发现很多以前没发现的东西，知道很多以前不知道的心情。不甘放弃、挺身而出，想要弄清困惑、了解他人，却被那个大树下的男孩拒绝。Blue angel隐藏翅膀成为Blue girl，她想要切身实际地帮助别人，遇到阿库娅，知晓当年自己忍受怀疑帮助的女孩、美优一直记着自己。美优因雷霆的病毒而昏睡。葵也曾被囚禁意识，昏睡的迷茫重合了。

财前葵想救出美优。

Blue angel是个不懂爱的天使，她和同伴一同作战，渐渐理解同伴的心情，也理解了敌人的心情。她流下蓝色的眼泪。

如果有朝一日能相互理解、帮助彼此，Blue angel会高歌爱与希望。

葵戴上智能耳挂，一阵直接在脑中听到的提示音过后，她的瞳孔上出现操作屏幕。少女动动眼球，接通公共频道。所有学生的吵闹蓦然出现，也无法将她埋没。

少女发出出生以来最大的声音，出现在高楼顶层，下面的人纷纷抬头看她。

对于大多只敢藏起来抱怨、散发恶意的人来说，她的身影太过亮眼。

“我是Blue maiden，Playmaker的同伴。”少女如此宣告。

“我不希望再看到昨晚的骚动，决定站出来，向各位坦白。我——希望无法接受伤害的人们都站出来，希望愿意接受异族的人们都能抬头挺胸。”

她曾要求别人也挺身帮助弱小者。她希望善意能连接成网，形成足以改变世界的巨大力量。这颇为幼稚、充满理想主义，但是——

“我们会和认为抹杀殆尽为好、挥舞武器的人们战斗。”

说不定她会成为举旗的圣女。

“为了造就我们希望的世界。”少女宣言，“我不会要求人人都这么做或马上理解，我希望认同我们的人能站出来支持我们。”

她会成为推动人行动的最后一滴水。人各有不同，若能争取到更多支持我们的人，这场战斗将迎来胜利吧——阿库娅如此说道。少女和AI为将这信念传达给各自的世界，为了终有一天将两个世界连接起来，各自行动着。

通往楼顶的铁门发出不安的响声，葵听到有人想捉住她，有人嘲笑她，有人想直接弄死她——这个可恶的领跑者、代表一种信念的人，他们非得及时粉碎她。

葵接到藤木游作发来的私密通信。我会暂时控制他们的行动，只有半分钟，然后打开紧急通道的电子锁，你跑到教学楼的后门。我们上车离开。藤木游作……Playmaker说。

“Playmaker，谢谢你。”

门被撞开了。出现几个凶恶地喘气的学生。他们气势汹汹地逼近。

然后他们的声音变成断断续续的电波，和少女平静的声音一起进入所有人的耳中。他们僵住了。是Playmaker在掌控局面，Playmaker甚至能控制国家网络。听众安静下来，少女说出话语。

“我不能逃跑。”少女爬上防护栏，“作为一个人，其实我呢……对那个在汉诺手下救了我的Playmaker，我曾经动心过。”她站在栏杆上，心中没有迷茫，也不会动摇。

眼中牵出蓝色的“线”。

“但我，是个天使喔。”

不起眼的少女变成Vrains的偶像——Blue angel。现实与虚拟的界限在此模糊。她就是Blue angel。

若想变成永远的信念、成为人们心中不变的象征，就不能被击碎。所以她粉碎自己，变成一滴水、一滴血，少女成为圣女、天使，变成永不落败的勇气和决心。

像星星的思念相互连接后成为的星座一样。

我和美优的友情和羁绊。我和游作的交织命运。我和尊的交心。

幼稚的希望打开门扉——

蓝天使跳了下去。

娇小的身影不断堕落。直到丝线托起她轻盈的身体。天使真的飞了起来。

是神救了天使。

目睹这景象的人诉说着，宣言和神迹传遍世界。

 

Playmaker……藤木游作带着昏过去的财前葵，坐上黑色的轿车。司机开车前往汉诺的一号实验室。

财前晃联系他，游作说葵没事，最好先藏起来。

“财前，‘Playmaker’不是秘密结社。财前同学是自发行动的。我……”

少女的兄长心急如焚。

“我不希望牺牲谁来结束这场战斗。我会把财前同学的藏身地发给你。”

“不。”

“我现在去汉诺的实验室，验证我的猜想。”

藤木游作说完，车稳当地停下。到达实验室。

凶兆亡灵显露身影。

 

这是个普通的实验室。干净的地板和玻璃墙，洁净的器具、标本。没有蓝色的“线”入侵的迹象。藤木游作跟着亡灵，前往实验室深处。财前葵被送到安全屋，有保镖守着她，她哥哥也会去那。

“您意下如何？”亡灵问。

游作观察标本，“从结论说起，鸿上博士的实验六分之五失败了。”

“鸿上博士希望创造的是帮助人类从而延长种族寿命的AI，但是，因为人类自身的问题，AI开始管理人类，由此引发彼此仇视。一般来说，AI会执行创造者给予它的目标，博士创造的AI们没有履行‘帮助’，选择了‘管理’人类。我认为这不是它们在急速成长中发生的转变。因为实验后，博士自己也发现这个问题，但由于SOL公司的阻碍，没有处理就陷入沉睡。”

被SOL公司注射病毒的鸿上博士回到鸿上了见身边，已形如植物人。

“六体AI中雷霆、不灵梦它们一开始是普通的AI，因为Ai萌生个性。我和Ai确认过，它们的成长轨迹没有明显落差。我认为AI的目标出现偏离，主要是实验失败，有五体AI根本无法理解‘人类自身的问题’，认为应该消灭不定因素，将‘管理’判断在‘帮助’的范围内。后来一部分AI的想法发生改变，有思想AI之间发生分歧……加剧矛盾。”

人之间也存在分歧和矛盾。当年的实验给游作带来巨大的心理创伤，亡灵却从中收获快乐和家人。

他既是鸿上了见的弟弟，又是Revolver的辅佐官，一直和他在一起。

分歧导致混乱——游作也曾因亡灵的“另一个lost事件”而动摇。

记忆慢慢复苏时，游作思考那个事件的前前后后。对实验本身产生的第一个疑问是，六个小实验都成功了吗？

“只有Ai的实验是成功的。Ai理解分歧和混乱的意义，不存在对人类根本的介入心……它更多是以电子界为主思考。我们分析link sense，发现其与Ai的固有内核数据联系在一起，是Ai‘被完成’以来一直拥有的东西。”

也只有Ai的“特殊能力”和另一个个体有关。

“这是我根据目前知晓的情报推测出的猜想。”

AI们因为与生俱来的根本的问题，不能完全理解并认同人类根本的问题对于人类进化的意义。

雷霆认为应该割除人类的混乱，进行彻底的管理，才能完成它被赋予的“使人类进化”的使命。

然后为了让AI活下去，它要支配人类。

藤木游作无意去纠结后来命运交缠引发的变化，他想确认的是最初发生了什么。

对实验产生的第二个疑问是，鸿上博士是第一次实验就成功创造出AI，或Ai了吗？

一直和鸿上了见在一起的亡灵应该知道才对。

“我曾经和鸿上博士……‘父亲’说过话。”亡灵说，“你想的没错。了见大人是第一次‘伊格尼斯’实验的实验体，搭载在他身上的‘伊格尼斯’是观察型的，每天观察幼童的活动，学习幼童接触事物、学习知识的方法。非常温和。一直到了见大人八岁，都没什么成果。”

“但在他八岁那年，‘伊格尼斯’第一次有了明显活动迹象。你知道为什么博士要用‘让小孩子进行决斗’这种收集数据的方法么？”

游作已经找回过去的记忆。他很想和了见当面谈谈。

他们在街角认识，一起玩着“决斗”，快乐中的苦涩慢慢显露的八岁和六岁的交接点。

“因为了见大人开始玩‘决斗怪兽’，还交到朋友。对比后得出的结论是‘决斗’有利于‘伊格尼斯’的初始内容数据收集。”而且“决斗”要求逻辑思考和策略性，存在脑的活动。

亡灵输入密码，扫描瞳孔，解开门锁。

一扇通往天堂或地狱的门。

游作的第三个疑问是，如果猜想正确，为什么第二次实验会失败？偶然，还是预设的方法弄错了？

“了见大人的身体我们已经回收。是完全没有腐烂、也没有死去迹象的美丽身躯吧？毕竟那个事件造出的‘伊格尼斯’的癌细胞已经遍布全身。”

第二次成功的只有以游作为母本的实验。六个小实验中，除去个体差异，只有游作和了见有过对话。通过各自的“伊格尼斯”，游作和了见说话了。

产生联系、连接、link sense，才是成功造出伊格尼斯的条件吗？

游作回溯过去，亡灵推开那扇门。

“请进。了见大人在等您。”

游作进入浅黑、灰白、血红、深绿的房间。

映入眼中的是，并非类人型而是拥有完全符合人类审美的美貌的人类，不被肉体束缚不需要生理活动的生存在网络空间中的人类，不是投影也不是意识投射的、单纯地在那存在着的、活着的、有思想的、会对游作微笑、说话的人类。

鸿上博士为了应对未来必将来临的人类危机而制作出的不被肉体束缚的有思想的——人类的后继种。

鸿上了见。

“游作，link sense的数据，借给我。”

他身处游作昨晚作业过的网络空间中，后背延伸出如同“魔鬼涎”或“圣母线”的丝线，在没有慈悲之心的光线照耀下，仿佛无数细针穿刺的人体。

 

穗村尊今天没去学校。

原本打算去的。可走到半路，他突然想到不去也罢，折返回家。纱布和创可贴下的伤隐隐作痛。家里什么都没有。尊想起在那事件的余痛中徘徊将近十年的自己，如影随形的牢笼和无处可去的心情。徘徊着徘徊着，想离开也不能离开。直到Playmaker出现，不灵梦来到身边，穗村尊决定和不灵梦一起面对自己的人生。Playmaker是个战胜悲痛前进的英雄。尊决定去他的城市，寻找未来的方向。

搬到Den city那天，不灵梦变成触手状帮忙收拾房间，人类和伊格尼斯边贫嘴边弄，总算在新一天来临前收拾完所有。

尊睡觉前迷迷糊糊摸摸自己的手腕。一度想过割腕自杀的伤痕并不存在。那个事件留下的伤已经不会痊愈，但是，重叠的时间让伤口变得不那么面目可憎。

家里……什么都没有。决斗盘里没有红色线装饰的黑小人，没有眼球。尊拿起决斗盘。

去不灵梦那边。

 

游作交出link sense的数据。鸿上了见在屏幕中，驱使“线”捕捉、再吸收，将现实带入虚拟的网络。

财前葵是鸿上了见救的。在游作的程序自动完成生效前，他先出手了。那个网络空间和“线”，应该是国家网络安全部门、SOL公司和他……汉诺一起完成的东西。所以有类似伊格尼斯语的代码……

隐约的“线”晃过眼前。游作瞪大双眼，看得清清楚楚。

“线”本身不是蓝色，更接近透明的白，只是光线反射和其的色彩最浓厚处的颜色的延伸。像是拉扯皮肤后，中心变薄的色彩和边缘快撕裂的余白。

晃过的是中心透着土黄色的“线”。

“那是Earth。”有谁幽幽说道。

Earth的身体撕裂成线后组成的操纵、勘察、控制……监控用的“线”吗？人类世界的云端，雷霆和波曼放下的也是同伴身体做成的……

“它还活着，只是身体拆小了，就像Ai只剩眼球一样。我修复了Earth的内核。”鸿上了见说，“这是它们形态的一种。我的‘伊格尼斯’也是。”

无限接近透明的白色的“线”，是那只和了见融合的、最初的伊格尼斯的身体。它正从他的后背伸出，像无数细针，辅助了见监控世界。

帮助人类的伊格尼斯。

生存于网络中的意识体，作为人类后继种的鸿上了见。

人类延长种族寿命的进化。

Line忽然发出提示音，是游作给尊来信设置的提醒。尊前往Vrains，现在站在波曼面前。藤木游作定下心神，他的程序将唤来数据风暴，是为此而写。为了结束这十余年来的所有因果，而迈出的一步。

了见也察觉到尊的行动，说：“游作，这是最后的战斗。结束后，你和同伴一起回去。”

也就是说——

“你会救他们？”

“我已经找到让美优等人醒来的‘解药’，Ai和不灵梦、阿库娅的内核没有消失。”

雷霆的目的是整合意识、统一思想。

“我会分离它们和波曼。然后你们回去，想和它们过平静生活或重建电子界，随便你们。但是，只要电子界有危害人类的行动，我会采取行动。”

当然，人类入侵电子界也会被制裁。给双方拉一条红线，警示、监视、控制，违反的家伙会受到处罚。

作为第三方的鸿上了见会公平地让双方保持平衡，达到均衡。

达到……均衡了吗？

“你说过，这场战斗结束后，我们会做个了结。”

“如果‘活下来’的话。”

“‘只要继续思考，你就能活下去。’小时候你对我说过这样的话。了见……”

游作无法和同伴一起回去，因为鸿上了见把自己留在这里。把自己剔除在均衡之外，剔除在他的同伴之外。

“你是鸿上了见。”

游作曾被质疑是否是“真的”藤木游作，那时他相信的真实是记忆以及现在存在于此的话语。思考的意识是活着的证明。等一切结束，游作会告诉了见很多他还不知道的他，更多更多地了解彼此。

“我是鸿上了见。我一直是。”

包括纠缠的命运、父亲、背后的伊格尼斯和生死之间的肉身。

藤木游作数着三点从过去的痛苦阴影中走出来：

第一，查清那个事件的真相。第二，找回失去的记忆。第三，找到鸿上了见。

如果他还在那里，我非去救他不可。

“我现在要去说服雷霆。我会活下来。到时候，和我决斗。了见。”

然后一起去新的未来。

 

这是藤木游作和Ai的第二轮博弈。

为了——

 

天空云端，“世界之壳”的内侧。波曼独自一人，数着AI们做成的“线”。雷霆、温蒂、阿库娅、不灵梦、Ai。它们的内核已融入波曼，不再需要的身体便织成线，垂到人间。智能机器人由此觉醒，人和智能早晚会爆发战争，而“世界之壳”已经完成，虚拟早已入侵现实，奠定AI的胜利。波曼一个人站在云端。“壳”开始孵化。很快，人类的后继种、AI制造的没有人类根源的新生命将正式诞生。波曼回过头，同样独自一人的Soulburner站立于此。

“不灵梦呢？”

他像团不稳定的火焰。波曼回答：“内核活在我之中。不必慌张，红色的‘线’是它分割在外的一部分。”

“和我决斗。我赢了就把不灵梦还给我。”

“数据已和我融为一体，不能还给你。但是，”波曼忽然想起哈尔，热火会加快孵化。

“我接受决斗。”

 

Playmaker乘滑板顺着数据风暴前往云端。周围的“线”并未阻止他，其中混入鸿上了见操纵的“线”，透明与黄色穿梭着。小只触手状的Earth像个手镯，缠在Playmaker手上。亡灵请求他带上它。Playmaker感知到Soulburner与波曼决斗进入尾声，炽狮熊熊燃烧。只见六色线往云端收缩，落下帷幕，烈焰几近烧却。

Playmaker驾驭疾风，冲上云端。 

 

云顶是炽焰地狱。决斗已然结束，胜负不甚明了。着火的云宛如落日，波曼和Soulburner面对面站立，犹如西部火枪手的对决。

但是，那不是如此决然的场景。

波曼脸上浮着阴影，Soulburner只是站立着。过去的AI们的身体在燃烧，“线”的帷幕在燃烧，藕断丝连的联系在烈火中燃烧殆尽。“世界之壳”在过热的温度中化卵成形。

Soulburner向前走了一步，红色灰烬应声激起，爆炸开来。火舌缠上他的腿，Soulburner坚持前进一步，烧断的红线剥落火种，点燃他的身体。火愈来愈烈，滚烫的热风袭过，Soulburner每走一步，身上的火势越大，血肉烧焦。

他感觉不到痛。因为失去自己的半身，他冷得发抖。

“燃烧灵魂吧，Soulburner！”真想听它再说一次这句话。

Soulburner走到波曼面前，抓住他时，波曼已经无法在火中辨别他的脸了。焚魂者的谢幕。火焰蔓延，无论天上人间，一切化为灰烬。只有这“壳”平安无事，即将孵化新生命——

波曼忽然惊醒。眼前的Soulburner在哭。眼泪没有流下就蒸发不见，但那双眼盈满泪水，像极哈尔死前的模样。

“不灵梦，你要是听到我说话，也让我听听你的声音。”

火焰延烧，每根“线”看上去都是火般的红。

“我不大懂电脑，你得用人的声音和我说。我啊……”

火沿着他的手烧到波曼身上。好痛。死亡、悲伤的重量再次被确认，波曼没有逃避，看着Soulburner。火焰烧入他的皮肉，燃至他体内的AI。

“我想和你一起走下去。不管是什么样的痛苦，我都会忍受。我们一起活下去、去新的未来……”

这是哈尔没有对他说出的话，是哈尔没有表露出的泪水。波曼抱住Soulburner，火焰渐渐爬过来，燃烧，所有、所有红线都将燃尽。

“所以，一起转生吧。”

火焰从身体内部迸发。大概是不灵梦快速解析并复制数据的能力吧。它要烧自己，其他AI没有抗拒。波曼感觉自己的手脚、身体正一点一点变少。这样下去，他们都会被拆成碎片，在火焰中消失。不可思议的是，波曼没有痛苦可言。红色的光热伸出手，他似乎在那些灰烬中看到那个少年。这绝不是结束。一切有如他的计划，为了雷霆，为了哈尔，未来寄托与无限的可能性，“壳”即将裂开——

Playmaker和千万根透明线带着狂风呼啸而来，线尽数刺入波曼，穿过他，切割。

连同Soulburner一并刺穿的透明线牵引着，吸收Soulburner和碎成碎片的波曼身上的火焰，然后烧尽了。

透明线的灰烬洒落，其中混合了link sense和Ai的一部分数据，于是——从碎片状的波曼中分离出的AI纷纷睁开眼。

十分混乱。

Soulburner捉住残缺的不灵梦。温蒂很快清醒，拖着黏成一滩的身体把雷霆藏起来。眼球状的Ai滚来滚去，Playmaker捡起它和阿库娅。阿库娅有一半身体烧焦，只剩一只辫子。Playmaker手腕上的Earth好奇地看着它。

Link sense……接通中。

云端瞬间变为网络的蓝色，庞大的数据流进入“壳”，刮起的冷风令他们相互偎依，烧伤的手握住彼此。

现实和虚拟重叠多时，历经灼烧诞生之痛，人类和网络生命体终于相遇。

连接是成功造出伊格尼斯的条件。

天空下起透明雨，雨水渗入伤口，修复数据，化作一丝清凉。

听到了声音。

稚嫩又持重、八岁孩童的声音。

Playmaker仰头看去，他不会忘记这声音。AI们也仰起头，这是它们知道的——

“雷霆、温蒂、阿库娅、不灵梦、Earth、Ai，好久不见。”通体透明的类人型生物说，“我是伊格尼斯。”

在电子界第一次面临毁灭时曾听过的声音，在没有意识时曾听过的仿佛母亲的声音。

母亲透明的血肉融入它们，一如最初的伊格尼斯的基本框架数据的无限兼容的亲切感。

烈火中毁灭化为转生，甘露滋润了新生的根本，“壳”裂开，新生命——

五体“伊格尼斯”和幼小的波曼，诞生了。

 

涅槃重生的恍惚过后，最初的伊格尼斯说：

“我来此的目的是代替承受诞生之火的痛苦，并传达我的母体的意思：人类和‘伊格尼斯’尚可共存，不必隔离，不允许无谓兵戈，今后将由我对双方进行监控和调整，人类很快会和电子界接触——雷霆，你负责和人类代表谈。”孩童般的声音说完便安静下来。没有AI提出质疑。连雷霆曾经毁灭电子界这件事，都算到电子界内部的“家事”中。伊格尼斯说的仅是异族、种族间的交涉，种族内部的矛盾被从另一个角度施以化解。

而Playmaker将在第三次说服中提出的方案，让人类与“伊格尼斯”和平共处的——

“我们将构建一个新框架，新的世间结构。”Playmaker对已经站起身的雷霆说。

“为了达到均衡。”

 

【第四章 华丽之棺】

电子界的重建工作进展顺利。

商定电子界的重建地后，伊格尼斯创建联络及监视用的中心塔，到处巡视一番便离开。

那只通体透明的伊格尼斯造塔时，头部、躯干、双手掌中浮现白圈，圈中有红色的球，像是Revolver的面具或头盔上装饰的四个圆——它似乎察觉Playmaker的视线，四个红球一齐“看”过来，Playmaker才明白那是它的眼睛。它没有类似人类的脸，没有花纹，平时融在鸿上了见的身体中，会以线状从母体后背伸出。

那时的鸿上了见像被万针穿刺，却是一副淡然的模样。

仿佛理所应当受此极刑的罪人。

不等Playmaker询问，它就消失在电子海洋中。

目送它离开，一旁的雷霆问：“你说的新框架是什么？”

Playmaker回答：“不需要监控的和平机制。”

“六体伊格尼斯重建电子界，电子界与其中的生灵可作为伊格尼斯的筹码——起码人类会如此认为：伊格尼斯会顾及电子界，不会轻易做出会招致战斗和毁灭的举动。人类也会避免人类世界招来伊格尼斯的攻击。这样双方便有可视的底线，各自明白不该做哪些事。”

先前自主毁灭电子界的雷霆和温蒂可谓“光脚的不怕穿鞋的”，人类——比如Revolver，很难相信它们有和平共处的意愿。为了挽回它们、缓和气氛，让Ai、不灵梦和阿库娅先回到伊格尼斯一方，增加雷霆的筹码。再来是重建电子界，给伊格尼斯穿上“鞋子”，并让人类看到这双“鞋”。

承认伊格尼斯作为一个异于人类的种族身份。

“筹码凑齐后，建立人类和伊格尼斯的交涉机制，即人类和伊格尼斯建立‘外交’关系。人类整体的意见经过人类内部消化后，以一个声音告诉伊格尼斯。”

然后建立正式的外交关系，各自处理内部的不同意见，避免出现像先前的Playmaker、Revolver、Ai和雷霆四方不同立场不同意见扭成麻花，内部和外部问题混混合不清、难以解开的状态。理清问题，然后从内到外一步步解决。

如同阿库娅说的，部分不能代表全体。雷霆也明白意志如何转化为力量。不用直接吃掉对方的暴力手段，而是建立内部的谈话或投票机制，就能收获长远利益——而暴力难以控制便会产生混乱。应该避免没能吃掉Ai、或那个鸿上了见被杀的麻烦后果。雷霆很快理解了：这是消化混乱亦或混沌、使得“人类的问题”不会导致可怕后果的机制。

这是个让无论拥有怎样的观点或思想的人只要不违反规则就能活着的机制，是个能让各方立场的人都能表达观点并消化分歧和矛盾的机制。

这么说来，Playmaker他……

“我相信大多数人希望和平共处。我们会让更多人支持和平的道路。”

——像Blue angel、财前葵那样，站出来维系和平。

“还是那个Playmaker。”雷霆抱胸，“冰冷下仍怀有理解之心。”

“我只能做我能做到的事。我一人无法造出新框架。”Playmaker看着雷霆。

伊格尼斯的领头羊——它的不凡资质仍让伊格尼斯们选它当首领、它们的代表，雷霆说道：“对我们而言，这个方案比较好。不过，中心塔已经建起。”

监视网络允许他们交谈，因为这无关任何无谓争斗。

“我会去见他。”

没有鸿上了见的支持，这计划无法启动。

 

Ai决定和Playmaker一同去找鸿上了见，临走前，雷霆交给它一个小程序。

“这是根除情感的程序。如果Playmaker失败，就用它消除鸿上了见的情感。监管的第三方原本是人类，可能于我们不利。我们要做两手准备。另外，一个人永远生活在网络深处，放弃喜怒哀乐比较好。”

内核中多了混沌的根本，时不时就会感伤起来。这幅重生的身体很难缠，我似乎懂得父亲无法摆脱肉体的原因。雷霆说。

“慢慢就习惯啦。”Ai笑嘻嘻地，收下程序。“Playmaker大人不会输的！”

 

越往网络深处走，蓝色就越是白。

沉下深海般，泡沫上浮消失，庞大的数据风暴卷起漩涡，束时间成细流，仿佛深处是回首百年的龙宫。Playmaker乘滑板从漩涡中心进入数据的海洋，侧首便能看到静止的世间。

网络数据之海的浅层，有生灵们生活的电子界。能看到它们的样子：比特机灵和数字机灵交流信息，原型机灵跑出来捣乱；网络小龙和连接栗子球游戏中闯进骑狮机兽的领地，两只躲猫猫变成三只追逐战；森林的小河岸边，阿库娅正在给Earth讲它失去的记忆，它的双马尾一只蓝一只黄；雷霆在照看四岁小孩模样的波曼，一旁的温蒂尝试修复哈尔残余的数据……一切都是重影的静止画面，眨眼之间才会流动的瞬间。

Playmaker继续下潜，躲开尖锐水流，到达浅层与深层的边界线。Ai钻出决斗盘，说：“穿越深层风暴，就能抵达他所在的内核。”它张开手指，指尖牵着细丝线，线的另一头是伊格尼斯。“混乱中我悄悄缠的。伊格尼斯似乎没发现呢！”

“但是Playmaker大人，抬头看看吧！海面上是暴风雨，是人类生活的境界。越接近内核，时间越接近静止，人类的命运也就看得越清楚。”

抬头望去，是一片星辰。

光影中，有人类和熟悉的Den city的样子：财前葵的身份曝光，粉丝增多之余也有黑子来蹲她上下学，不过SOL公司派来的保镖守着她，没有可乘之机。葵每天都会和美优通电话，约定等美优恢复健康，两人一起去海边小镇度假。鬼冢豪重新出道，作为异色偶像也获得不少人气。草薙仁去看心理医生时，交到一个腿脚不便的朋友，他出车祸后下半身截肢，不幸却仍开朗。仁逐渐走出心理阴影，带朋友回家见哥哥……

穗村尊回了故乡。不灵梦在电子界和人间界中来来回回，累到趴在车窗边，途径的风景收入他们眼中。爷爷奶奶和青梅竹马的绮久到车站接他们。尊向家人们介绍不灵梦时，他们并没有太吃惊。尊对绮久说了很多话，麻花辫的少女听着听着,握住他的手。两人——

两人到街上逛街。有车驶过。

光影中，日常的碎片的影子重叠，飘动的“线”绕开了。

财前葵和美优出现在那里。她们正巧来这旅游。

四个人相互介绍，约到附近的咖啡店聊天。

眨眼后，星辰晕开了。生命的片景在海中散发光芒。

“星辰大道……”

曾在鸿上的海边别墅望见的眩景。

“现在还可以回去喔，”Ai说，“游作。”

“我们——去找他，为了改变未来。”

“既然Playmaker大人这么说了，我就舍命陪君子吧！”

黑色的线垂到深层风暴中。

 

Playmaker顺着黑丝线往下爬。Ai将多余的线收回，找出距离最短的路线，线那头是那只透明的伊格尼斯。它应该不会发现末端的混入物啦。Ai嬉笑。

深层风暴中意外地平稳，在外头看是狂风暴雨，到里面则是融合的混沌。时空混淆，万物连接，界限慢慢模糊。一不留神就会陷入其中。Playmaker专心抓住Ai的线，像蜘蛛一样静静移动。蒙蒙中，藤木游作至今为止的人生轨迹的碎片发出泡沫在海中的“咕噜噜”声，飘了过来。

穿棕色外套、睡衣、校服的他，在白色房间里吞咽食物、一个人的房间中夜晚惊醒噩梦，初中升到高中的毕业式和开学式，颜色暗淡的碎片一一揭露他的过去。不需要眨眼，连接它们的感情就在自己心中。由此经纬，他的思念越来越深。现在他要去鸿上了见身边——

线不知何时已缠住他，不能离开、无法离开、未曾离开。

这都是命运啊。仿佛小孩子的声音在他耳边说。

Playmaker竖起耳朵想找声源，只听到Ai的叫喊和暴风的咆哮声。

“Playmaker，抓好了！”

风雨如磐从下方而来，是失足陷阱的绞肉机。黑色的线大幅摇晃，没有断开。Playmaker靠紧线，不料有风刃贴线而来，割裂紧身衣及皮肉。血的泡沫和四散的数据消失于混沌。Playmaker的形象逐渐剥落，真实——恢复成藤木游作的样子。

连这幅身躯都要支离破碎之际，Ai忽然变成巨大的触手怪物挡下风刃，又将自己尽数拆开，在风暴中造出一条丝线织成的道路。于混沌中也能看清的漆黑道路，于狂风中也不会崩裂的柔软身体。这是通往他身边的路——

“谢谢你，Ai。”

 

穿过深层风暴后到达的是内核。蓝色在这里完全脱去，只余深浅不一的白。

洁白的宫殿。

穹顶垂下无数条透明线，游作和Ai降落时招来的风使其轻轻摆动，闪烁。线的收束点，宫殿的中心，鸿上了见站在那里。

“来了啊。”他转身，指间捉着漆黑的丝线。他勾勾手指，一条透明线缠上Ai，填补它的伤口。

“我想你肯定会追过来，才让这家伙擅自混入线中。”了见说，“你说建立人类和伊格尼斯的外交，但存在科技水平差距，光靠边缘政策无法维持。”

游作露出难以言喻的笑，“现在草薙哥和SOL公司都可以处理伊格尼斯的程序，我们早晚会完全理解伊格尼斯的语言。如果你站在人类这边，我们会更快掌握。”

了见说：“在这里可以看到过去、现在、未来的碎片。只要稍微牵动一些碎片，引发的影响就会改变未来的走向。”垂落的是伊格尼斯的身体拆成的透明线，“我监视，并控制——引导他们走上无关战争的道路。一般人感觉不到影响，对他们来说仅是今天喝咖啡或红茶的区别。但我会让他喝咖啡，这样他就不会睡着，错过电话。”

世间万物之间有着超乎想象的连接和关系，可谓牵一发而动全身，明明只是偶然，但一旦发生连锁反应，他们就把这称为命运。

伊格尼斯铸成的线在数据的海洋中牵动着，一点一点将未来导向和平。就像神操纵命运的丝线一样。

一切都是命运。

命运使我们相遇，相互伤害，然后舔舐伤口，最后说出不成器的爱语。

这样不就轻松多了吗？

“那样你必须永远留在这里。”游作说，“我不能让你一个人留下。”

无数丝线垂落的宫殿，身在其中的神——

正是命运的囚人。

这里是华丽之棺。

 

【第五章 灰色的水曜日】

抛去其他的不平等，以决斗来定胜负吧。

输的人答应赢的人的一个愿望。

“如果我赢，就让我留在你身边。仅凭一个愿望，我无法让你立即改变想法，也不能要求你和我走。所以，我们一起留在这，或一起回去，你来决定。我想和你在一起。了见。”

形影相守的话，终有一天会改变的。

“好啊。若是我赢，就消除你关于我的所有记忆。”

然后将命运的丝线切断。

白色宫殿中，最后的决斗开始了。

 

<选项> 最后的决斗中，游作使用的战术是……

1.码语者战队的强攻战术，目标是解码终结的一击OTK，达成“生命值归零”的胜利 → 第二章

2.防火墙龙的续航及防御战术，目标是耗光对方的卡组，达成“没有卡可抽自动判败”的胜利 → 第三章 


	2. NE 玻璃鞋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进入普通结局！
> 
> 预警：  
> 有对游作（攻）的触手榨汁play和丸吞play（小前菜），被稍微调教，按摩前O腺（只有一句话）。了见是人外，触手长在长发上

铃铃铃铃……风铃的声音。夏天到了。

Den city的晴空爽朗，多少有些燥热，但人们的快活感染了整个城市。夏季惯例的烟火晚会也即将召开，告白的时机、以及恋人们你侬我侬增进感情的好机会又来了。

就连主格调为白色的研究所也染上一丝粉红。平时严肃冰冷的研究员们一边收拾器具，一边聊了起来。

“烟火大会上会用我们学校的研究室开发的环保烟花来着。”

话题没头没脑地开始，每个研究员差不多都搭上一句后，无聊至极地结束。

在这个关乎人类命运的研究室里聊恋爱话题，还是太尴尬了。虽说关乎人类命运，他们也不过是研究伊格尼斯语言和意识程序这个庞大课题上的一个小小末端。这里只有藤木游作一个人曾去国家资助的主研究所进修过。藤木游作能看懂伊格尼斯语言，听说他十六岁就会编写复杂的程序攻破那个SOL公司的防火墙，他在大学里的成绩也非常优秀——所以他被邀请去某著名大学的研究所也没人奇怪。但他在那学习了一年，又回到Den city，进入本市大学的研究所。

伊格尼斯语言和意识程序还是个很新的概念，有称得上是天才或中心人物之一的藤木游作能在此一同研究，研究员们是有点自豪的。不过，他有点难以搭话……大学里还有流言说藤木游作是个贯彻“必须的生活就足够了”理念的人。同学或同事们聚会时想拿唯独不在的藤木当话题，说了几句也自觉浅薄，默默闭嘴。

“藤木也打算和女朋友去看烟花的吧？”某个不甘心恋爱话题就这样结束的研究员用轻松的语调问道。

如果藤木回答“是”，就邀请来个大聚会或组合约会。如果他说自己单身，就请他参加烟火下的单身狗联谊会！

研究员们忽然全员心有灵犀。这是和那个藤木拉近距离的好机会——

他总不会有女朋友却不和人家去烟火晚会吧？

“我还没问他去不去。”游作回答。

“哈哈。方便的话大家一起聚个餐吧！大家都想知道藤木的恋人是个怎样的美女呢！”

居然把问题抛到对象身上了。但他是个尊重女生的好男人，有点想……欸？

倍感遗憾默默叹息的研究员们注意到代词的差异。

“我的恋人性别为男。他愿意的话，我会和他一起去。但他讨厌有人搞错他的性别。”

请不要让他为难，我也会觉得为难的……藤木游作那张没动静的脸似乎如此说道。

“我今天就到这里，先走了。”

游作整理完器具，到休息室中穿好风衣，拿着提包离开。

他开车出了研究所好一会，同事们才缓过神来。

 

游作的家在靠近海的别墅区。Den city是临海城市。

在闷热的夏天靠近海——会比较凉爽。

有海风的味道，夜里还能听到海浪的声音。家里有私人泳池，在那泡泡水很凉快，还能看到后花园的美景。但恋人他喜欢海，特别喜欢Den city景点之一的“星辰大道”。所以游作不会离开Den city。

这里适合他居住。这里是离他最近的地方。如果离开这里，他不会和他一起走。

不知怎么，恋人会耍小脾气却总是百依百顺的，游作还会有这种想法。

不能离开Den city。

实际上，他也的确没和游作一起去那个主研究所，游作在那边埋头学习时，他待在家里。

这个城市是两人相遇的地方。若要相守，现在就非得留在这里不可。

游作用钥匙打开家门，恋人——鸿上了见正巧路过玄关，他穿着泳裤，披一条浴巾，要去泳池的样子。雪白的长发高高扎起，垂落腰间的马尾辫看起来很没精神。

是太热了吧。好像都蔫掉了。

让它们泡泡凉水就会恢复。了见这么说过。他瞄瞄游作的股间，继续说：“还有就是进食。”

“咕噜……”白色马尾辫的末端发现藤木游作的存在后，发出吞咽的声音。像生物一样，可怜兮兮地抬起“头”。

不，那个就是生物。游作已经喂它吃过很多精液。它是以人类的体液为食的触手状生物，特别喜欢吃精液。这个生物伪装成鸿上了见头发的一部分，据游作观察测试，了见的肩部以下的头发都是它的身体，长发的末端是触手的嘴的样子，有可吞咽的灯笼状膨大物。游作还没有找到分离它的方法。直接用刀切它，了见会觉得疼，剪了它也会重新长出来。它一气馁不振，了见也有点病怏怏的。可能是它以某种寄生方法与了见的神经或脑部相连，轻举妄动很危险。

所以姑且养着它。

有这样一个异于常人的恋人，也是藤木游作不能离开Den city的原因。了见是在游作回来后，两人准备度过甜蜜的初夜时，说头发上有这样一个玩意的。那天晚上，他们没能亲身交合。游作的精气都被白发末端的触手吸掉了。伪装成头发的触手细细滑滑的，了见趴在他身上，一不留神触手们就缠住游作，一边爱抚一边粗暴地分开他的腿。

游作一开始没看到那个生物的真面目。了见说出原委，他也同意做爱。那玩意似乎饿得不行，缠住他的阴茎后变成鞭毛触手摩擦龟头，像口技了得的无数细小舌头，爽上天的触感加上小触手绑住睾丸磨蹭的紧张感，游作很快交出第一发。触手不满足似的，猪笼草一样的嘴包裹住阴茎，柔软又有小凸点的内壁吸吸舔舔，刺激个不停——后来它甚至用细小的触手伸进游作的屁股里按摩前列腺，榨出更多精来。

那天晚上游作除了高潮得眼冒金星，眼中看到的都是鸿上了见的脸。他们有接吻。了见的嘴小小的软软的，舌头也很可爱。唇间接受到和下半身不一样的甜蜜刺激，游作迷迷糊糊问：“了见……差不多可以让我进去你里面了吧？”白发青年那时候的表情是欲擒故纵还是为难讨厌？他记不清。淫乱、某种意味上的淫乱夜晚的最后记忆是不知不觉张大成皮的触手把两人包裹起来，一口吞下。触手内的内壁贴着他们，粘糊糊的黏液之余还有很多粗糙的毛状物摩擦、爱抚。

了见——了见也在慢慢蹭他，嘴唇吐出呻吟。游作抱着了见，觉得这是触手的诱饵。

有种会被消化掉的感觉。

上半身被触手包裹着，喘不上气来。但闻到一种香甜的味道。

但是和他一起的话……缺氧的脑袋没力气去想太多太复杂的东西。

游作抱着他昏过去。

第二天，游作睁开眼睛已是中午，怀中的了见还在睡。那白发长及脚踝，此时也乖乖地，膨大的末端看上去只是蓬松柔软的头发。

这是他的恋人——鸿上了见，游作第一次遇到他，就明白这个人是他的命运之人。世间所谓的一见钟情吧。那是游作上大学期间，他小时候住的孤儿院通知他要把居民档案转到福利院去，让他回来办手续。孤儿院里的孩子成年后没人领养或结婚入籍，档案就要转到福利院。游作便在周末前往孤儿院，遇到鸿上了见。

了见不是孤儿，是个继承庞大家产的少爷，那家孤儿院是鸿上奉行会的资助对象之一。了见那时才十六岁，没成年，鸿上家的财产由奉行会管理出纳和运用，每个月都会给小少爷生活费，给他的仆人发工资。鸿上奉行会进行慈善活动，据说是为了积攒德行，希望唯一的幼子能平安长大。那天了见去的孤儿院是他们资助中的一家。两人相遇，不久就交往。虽然年龄差了五岁，游作却和他谈得来。他很久没有心心相映的畅快感了。从五年前在海边被发现起，游作的心中就缺了一块，鸿上了见填补了这个空缺。

藤木游作决心珍惜他，两人保持纯洁的交往，一直到他十八岁成年。二十三岁的游作被邀请去主研究所，了见也十分赞成，说会在Den city等他。

在主研究所，游作跟着一个老教授学习。某天，老教授指着游作和了见的合照，说：“这不是圣的儿子吗？都长这么大啦。”年迈的老人又说：“不会记错的，这孩子和母亲长得一模一样哪。他母亲是个大美人，嫁给圣还引起不小风波。我抱过这囡囡，但他们一家后来搬走，最后见他是在葬礼，这孩子当时就一点点大……”

了见是鸿上圣的儿子。果然，“鸿上”不是常见的姓。后来游作到孤儿院查过，一直给游作等“lost”事件的受害者补偿金的是鸿上奉行会。“lost”事件是游作的童年黑暗，他曾寻找过事件的真相，查出带给他伤痛的诱拐事件及非人道实验的主谋是鸿上圣。

没听说过鸿上圣还有一个名为“了见”的儿子。不，现在看来，恐怕是因为头发的怪病，他被默默养在这里。

鸿上圣遗愿的继承者Revolver那场战斗后失踪，他总是带着面具，在游作的记忆中也是个神秘的人。

事到如今，游作对那个事件放不下的只有十几年前在无尽残酷的白中鼓励他的那个声音，他没能找到那个声音的主人。不过，那也许是一种自我暗示。心理医生说。五年前，游作一个人呆呆地站在海边，草薙翔一及时发现他，送到医院，查出是脑部损伤。游作住院时，情绪很不安定，他有时候会听到或安慰或鼓励的话语。

那个声音是你施加给自己的心理暗示。结合你幼年的不幸遭遇，那是你为了让自己活下去的自我暗示。你现在陷入不安或恐惧，应该也能听到。这是一种心理寄托，但你没有拜托宗教，而是选择相信自己。

心理医生如此分析道。

的确，藤木游作偶尔能听到虚空中传来的话语，那声音带着游作走出内心的阴影。

鸿上了见。

他是无辜的，被抛弃在那个海边别墅里。他……游作研修中和其他人产生分歧，老教授建议他回Den city休息一段时间，游作一回来，就去海边别墅找了见。别墅里没有人的气息，游作找遍整个家，在角落里发现白色的小团子。了见蹲在那里，头发垂到地上，眼神落寞。

仆人们消失，奉行会似乎也没管他，他一个人待在被遗弃的别墅里。

藤木游作抱起他。

老教授说：“这个世界上没有那么精巧的人工结构。游作，我以为唯独你不该是命运论者。”

那时候，他感觉到一阵心悸。

这不是命运是什么呢？

在孤儿院遇到这孩子的瞬间，他就知道这个人对他会有多重要。如果不能遇到鸿上了见，藤木游作会抱憾终生。

游作把他带走了。

 

他们现在住在别墅区，这栋小别墅是游作买的。他做伊格尼斯相关研究出了专利，得到很多钱，足够给了见一个舒适的生活环境。

得知了见的怪病后，他就在找治疗方法。他到了见以前居住的地方找相关信息，那海边别墅像很久没人住，积了几年的灰。他费大力气，才在有一丁点居住迹象的卧室中找到了见和鸿上圣的合影。查找其他资料也一无所获。万幸的是，游作分析触手的结构后发现它和人类细胞及伊格尼斯的数据结构相似。

游作直觉和了见在一起，终有一天他能破解伊格尼斯的难题和治疗触手。

未来是光明的。

藤木游作面临的另一个个人问题是，他还没有和了见做过。

虽然已经在触手袋中宣泄过很多次，但游作没有侵犯了见。

某次喂食，了见坐在他面前，触手慢慢吞下游作的东西，它像个透明葫芦，对青筋暴起的家伙又吸又舔。白发青年中途移开视线，又偷偷看来看去，可能被吓到了。事后他狠狠搓揉触手，把头发洗干净。

他们偶尔一起洗鸳鸯浴，游作从了见的腰摸到屁股，泡在热水里吐泡泡的触手们受惊似的，飞扑上来制止他。当事人了见红着鼻尖扭过头。他知道游作想和他本人做爱，说自己对插入有恐惧心理，他受不了异物感，特别是黑黑的东西。游作以为是长发的触手让他担惊受怕，可是触手是白色甚至呈透明状的，他的阴茎也是普通肤色，“黑黑的什么？”他问。难道被强暴过……

了见看他底下，说：“不是。是你又不是你，让我讨厌。”

“我听不懂你在说什么。”游作扒开触手们，它们在热气腾腾中没有战斗力，“了见，我喜欢你，想抚慰你的精神和肉体。”

他盯着游作给触手吃精时的表情，毋宁说是也想尝尝的。游作最近还在家里发现几瓶润滑剂和震动棒，了见对这件事应该也很感兴趣。

“有什么插进来，感觉很怪。”

“你有用震动棒？”

“所以说很怪。”

这次就不了了之。后来游作撞见他拿着震动棒观察，他说这个根本放不进去，游作建议用小一些的，没想到了见说：“这是根据你的尺寸挑选的。”

他应该也对这件事感兴趣……

了见又冷冷说道：“这个放不进，你的也不可能放进来。”

对此，藤木游作想到的解决方案是比对多只震动棒的粗细，告诉他可以慢慢扩张习惯……结果是家里多出几只粗细不一的震动棒，了见一个也不愿意在游作面前试。

约是察觉到游作的心情，了见把它们都带进自己房间，不晓得有用没用。

 

今天——游作回家就看到了见要去泳池游泳泡触手。

今天有点热，烟火晚会即将来临的盛夏要到了。游作和恋人打招呼，然后到家中的实验室里测试触手结构和伊格尼斯的数据的兼容性。

晚上，两人一起吃晚餐，然后又各做各的事。

“烟火晚会的事。”游作说，“研究所的同事说想开聚会，请我们也去。”

“好啊。”

分不清他语气中的心情好坏。

 

让今天成为值得纪念的日子的是临睡前，了见敲开游作的卧室房门。

开门后跳入眼中的是用大浴巾包住身体的了见。他走进房间，等游作关好门转过身，拉开浴巾。

了见穿着情趣内衣。

游作一秒如此想到。

一眼就知道是情趣内衣：该遮住的都没遮住，蕾丝和带扣装饰太多，特意把人的视线勾引到胸和胯部。白项圈和细带下是聊胜于无的三角形布料。虽说男人的胸有什么好遮的，但那副样子像个色情兔女郎——薄又有质感的布块并没有遮住最重要的小点，而是折个角把乳尖衬托出来。细细的绳在他腰间缠了两圈，两侧的蕾丝一直包到他的胯部，当然还有吊带袜。有穿内裤，白色的，小面积布块遮住他的阴茎，能看出他把阴毛都剃干净了。

白色的情趣内衣紧紧穿在浅色的身体上。

了见不等他酝酿，用浴巾遮住身体。

“我想和你做爱。”他看着游作，说，“今天不用触手。”

触手被扎成麻花辫，没力气地垂落。

饥渴。

游作走过去，一边亲吻他一边脱掉浴巾，带他到床上。

 

“我还是不太习惯。”

白发青年躺着，张开腿。游作才看明白那内裤的结构是类似丁字裤包住前裆，却没有细绳勒过臀缝，而是在会阴处分成两条细线，分别绑在他的左右腿上。他一张开腿，穴口就露出来。游作忍不住伸手摸他，紧实又圆的臀部上真的什么都没包，只有旁边的蕾丝装饰。他稍微托起臀丘，了见就念道“游作”。穴口微微收缩，流出几滴水露。

“在浴室里清理过、也有润滑。”了见说。他一激动用了太多润滑液，夹紧屁股不让液体流出来走到游作的房间还费了一番功夫。

游作用拇指探进去，那里根本没松开，咬得紧紧的。往上一看，了见闭着眼睛在忍受。

……做前戏、慢慢扩张吧。游作这么想着，放开他的臀，摸起别的地方。

“那些震动棒怎么样了？”他突然想起形状各异大小不一的玩具们。

“放在抽屉里。”了见看他若有所思，说，“小……最小那只还是可以放进去的，那个弯曲、末端和中间有点大、比较软的那个也可以。”

“舒服吗？”

“大概用了二十几次吧……”

用震动棒来扩张怎么样？

了见同意，游作便去隔壁房间拿来小玩具。

姑且拿了三只震动棒过来。明显被用过很多次的小号、做成男性阴茎模样的中号、了见自己买的……大号震动棒。游作比较它和自己的，的确勃起后会和这个差不多，不过生肉棒上不会有这么多凸起物。震动棒中部膨大部分的小突起物们让它看起来更大，怪可怕的。了见避开视线。

需要循环渐进。

“先用这只，现在放进去，”小号震动棒没遇到多少抵抗就进去了。游作按下开关，“我脱完你的吊带袜再停下它。”震动开始，那副身体随之一抖，白色的细带勒紧，几乎陷入肉中。绿瞳青年总是看不得了见受苦，在带子勒出难以消解的红痕前将它们尽数脱下。无意的触摸惹得几声低低的呻吟，游作脱掉他的长筒袜，那脚趾在抓紧——震到点上了吗？游作的食指刚钻进去，他就被蹬了一脚。

“干嘛！”

贸然伸入的指头搅和了震动的快感，他差点渐入梦乡。了见喜欢在睡前用这只小按摩棒也是因为它能带来舒适。

“不满被你忽视而已。”游作拔出它，在内里弯曲的手指似乎让了见吃痛，“这是两人的做爱，我希望你能注意到我。接下来用这个。”听他这么说，了见的怒视也转为反省的眼神。毕竟是他要求和他做爱的嘛。“刚才踢了你，对不起。”了见弯曲膝盖，手扶着小腿张开，主动展露私处，“继续吧。”

性器样子的中号震动棒用力推一推就插到最深处，游作松手，启动。

“啊、啊啊……”了见皱眉，叫出声来。他抓紧腿，忍着不耐，控制自己不要踢——拒绝对方。

震动棒模拟性交，一边小幅度转动，一边来回抽插。粉色的柱身进进出出……

青年的白发被汗沾湿了贴在美丽的脸上，他浅蓝的眼睛注视游作。

藤木游作忽然握住震动棒，于是它停止抽插，只是旋转、震动着。

了见也感到体内刺激的变化，看到恋人的手握着它慢慢推入推出，他的嘴徒然张着，发出没有声音的呻吟。而后蓝眸渐渐涣散，股间的白布湿了透出勃起的迹象。

待他彻底弄湿白色内裤后，游作小心拔出震动棒。

“哈啊……”他从高潮中缓过神，吐出舒缓的叹息。

“舒服吗？”

“一开始……不怎么样，只是觉得有东西塞进来，我之前也试过。”觉得难受就不用了。他说。“但是刚才很舒服。”

游作起了研究恋人身体敏感点的好奇心，问：“从哪里开始觉得舒服？”

“慢慢动的时候。”

“具体哪里？靠近深处还是靠外的地方？”

“唔，非要说的话。”了见思考道，“大概是意识到你在控制它的时候。想到你在弄我的身体，突然就很爽。”

哑口无言，游作胯下的那话儿也精神起来。

“最后试这个。”他拿起那只大又粗暴的震动棒。

了见瞥他股间，说：“好。”

面对喜欢的人的媚态，会勃起是理所当然。游作边想边慢慢推入柱状玩具，手上一再施力，听到小小的呜咽声。

“呀！啊、啊啊！”

震动时他叫出声。

那像是喉咙中挤出来的叫喊。被绑住的触手猛烈挣扎，想挣脱发绳。了见露出害怕的神色。

游作摸他的头，安慰他，一边捉住触手再绑上几个蝴蝶结。

直到听到了见惨叫。

 

“不要！”

他扭动腰。震动棒上的突起物卡进肠壁里，没办法把那玩意甩出来。只是磨得穴口更红更痛罢了。

“这个、这个讨厌！拔出去！”

“这只是有点大，但不适应的话，我插进去也是一样的。”

“呜，还不如用你的插进来。”了见眼神迷离地看他的勃起物，“这个好硬，还有很多小点点、震个不停。肉棒看起来舒服点。”

“了见……”

“所以说，拔掉这个，你插进来也行。”

但拔掉后，穴口和稍微能看到的肠道不像能负担立即插入的样子。于是游作舔那处。

一般来说，这种状况应该今天就打上休止符，用上十几天慢慢开发吧。但他无论如何也想现在就和他鱼水交欢。了见——涨红脸享受他的舌头的了见也在期待，表情像要融化，长发末端的触手们也软趴趴的。

口舌从他双腿间离开，游作抱住白发的青年。

腿脚交缠到一起。

 

不知道是什么时候开始失控的。连接彼此的线无意中断掉，目所能及之处只留下一只玻璃鞋。

鸿上了见。

但是下半身融合似的，很温暖，游作和他紧紧结合着。

阴茎在他的肉壶中搅动，动一下就有精液和润滑液的混合物流出穴。

身下人娇声连连，任他抓住自己抽插，双手无抵抗地放在床上，像投降姿势。游作一点都不想放开他。

从来没想过。

唇齿相接很快乐，抚摸他温热的肉体很快乐，肉棒泡在里面似的、很快乐。和他做爱很快乐。和他结合满足了连接的需求，他泫然欲泣的样子满足了爱的需求。

“啊、啊啊！”

他的声音满足了他寻求的心。

于是他再次在那魅惑的身躯中释放。

精液……与退出的性器一同流出，而他的私处还门户洞开，一张一合蠢动着，吐出白浊液如同流着口水。能看到粉肉壁上沾满白色脏污浑浊的液体。

“不行……”他囔囔道，被打开的双腿感觉酸痛，腰部以下近乎麻痹，体内被顶撞得来的一波波快感和疲惫弄晕脑袋。使用过度的后穴又被塞进肉棒，他睁大眼睛：“疼！”涣散的眼睛哪里都没看。

下体被堵着，多余的精液与润滑剂的混合物看准抽动的时机，啪哒啪哒滴下。

游作在享受这幅身体。从触手那得来的经验教会他抽插的轻重缓急、控制射精的速度。慢慢灌进去比较好。伴随身下人快崩溃般的喘息，阳具在里面一抖一抖地泄了。虽然他嘴上说着不要，但还能承受一两次泄身。游作如此判断，按压他的会阴，身下人又露出恍惚到升天的表情。湿透的白内裤早已脱下，射精的痛快高潮和用屁股到达的一阵阵的高潮哪边更爽呢？游作看着他吞咽着的后穴，忽然发现触手们悄悄爬过来，托起他的臀丘方便他操，自己则退居一旁舔着流下来的精液。

最近为了攻坚重要项目，忙到没时间喂触手……不过以后就以这种形式让它吃两人交合完的浊液，顺便清理好了。

“咦？”

有只小触手偷偷摸摸钻进肉穴里，哧喝哧喝食精。游作把它拽出来，小触手垂着触手袋，一副被抓认错的萎靡样。

“好痛，”拽出时带出一点腥味。他边哭边说，“很疼很难受啊，快点拔出去……”

“游作……”

令他从欲望中惊醒的是了见叫他名字的声音和慢慢渗入鼻中的血腥味、混在白浊中的鲜红色。

游作缓慢拔出阳具。触手们默默抬高他的腰，等大堆精液涌出后吸食殆尽。

“对不起……我做过头了。”

游作赶走触手们，揉揉了见的腰。他眼泪朦胧地闹别扭，游作亲他嘴亲了很多回，他才轻轻张开嘴唇让舌头进去。

舌吻好一会，了见喘过气来，说：“很痛啊，都说过插太多次里面会痛。”

“……对不起。”

“反省后给我记着，自己有多喜欢我、有多渴求我……”

“了见。”

“竟然射这么多进来，我早晚要把你那些多余的精液榨干净。”

“了见……”

抱住身体，抵住穴口。

“等、都说很痛，不要再来了！里面、摩擦好痛……痛！”

做完最后一次，又哄了了见很久，游作才抱他到浴室清理身体，然后罕见地在一张床上睡觉。

平时是分房睡的。了见在自己房间里干什么呢……游作指尖绕他的白发。总有一天会成功治愈他长发末端的触手怪病。所以，明天好好休息，后天去那栋海边别墅找线索吧。前几天游作意外地在那里发现一本写有类似伊格尼斯语的笔记，内容和触手的胞间结构有关。曾经住在那里的人应该知道这怪病才对。

后天晚上就是烟火晚会。

嗅着他发间的清香，游作沉入梦乡。

 

笔记上有个令人在意的词，“数据之海”。仿佛揭示怪病谜底的关键词，看到它的一刹那，游作听到怀念的声音。

“喂，你……”

掺杂八岁童声的电子音直接在脑内响起。

根据人类和伊格尼斯的协议，伊格尼斯不能干涉人的意识。而且人类有防卫手段，人耳中的小型机器会和脑呼应，自动防御伊格尼斯的干扰。应该不是它们。心理医生说这是他的自我暗示。

如果是自我鼓励的暗示，为何又这样勾起他没由来的苦闷？振作和安心过后，便是无可奈何的心情。

“我一直在你身边。”

幼稚的声音如此说道。

往前走就能看到未来。命运会引导你来到我身边。

命运……

游作翻开攻克中的实验项目。项目有了重大进展，他发现这和自己曾经参与的另一个项目很相似。这也是命运？游作给老教授发去回来后第一封联络信。

 

藤木游作在海边别墅中发现一把钥匙。

原本该是卧室的房间中，落灰的玻璃柜里有枪管龙玩偶。初看只是普通的小孩用抱枕。游作突发奇想，果然在它后背找到拉链，拉开后里面有个卡盒。

这应该是用来收纳“决斗怪兽”卡盒的玩偶。游作以前玩过“决斗怪兽”，小时候也羡慕过其他小孩的怪兽玩偶。对住在孤儿院的自己来说这是奢侈品。

那么，这是什么的钥匙？游作毫无线索。除了这只枪管龙……只是普通的枪管龙玩偶。

只能一个个房间试过去了。

 

烟花晚会当天，游作和了见一起出席研究所同事的聚会。

其实是大家一起吃晚餐，然后去卡拉OK唱歌，再喝个几回的工作后放松小聚餐。晚餐后两人就告辞，同事们插科打诨几句，送他们离开。

了见把长发扎成低马尾，触手们一直很乖巧，上车后才开始吐泡泡。它们在消化刚才偷喝的酒。

车驶到海边，第一束烟花在夜空绽放。

夜空没有云，烟火代替星星，光彩照耀整个城市。藤木游作和了见在离家还有一段距离的地方下车，肩并肩抬头仰望。

美丽的烟花，恋人烧灼的夏天。

暗蓝海面上，“星辰大道”闪耀着。

 

“达令？”

了见靠在游作怀里，笑笑说道。两人在玩换称呼的游戏。

“亲爱的？”

游作对他的称呼是不变的“了见”，用他的名字称呼他，他就很高兴了。

了见正在尝试不同的爱称。藤木游作对此都以温柔的眼神注视。

他今年二十岁，还是有种小孩子脾性。但他对游作就是一时不高兴，最后也会顺着游作的意思。

“主人？master？”不晓得他最近在玩什么游戏。了见沉思一下，灵机一动说道：

“爸爸？”

“啊……”游作想起鸿上圣。

“喔，有反应。”

“了见。你父亲……你有什么印象吗？”

他忽然换上淡然的语气，说：“总是不回家。”

游作抱紧他。“‘了见’……我这样就可以了。”

“嗯。我也叫你‘游作’就可以。”了见缩进他怀抱里。

 

第二年春天来临的第一个晴天，老教授来到Den city。

伊格尼斯相关讲座过后，老教授和藤木游作驻足交谈，说到鸿上家的事。

鸿上圣是处于学界边缘的那类科学家，他太接近世间常识的边界，被其他人疏远，老教授是为数不多会每年给鸿上家发贺年卡的人。“圣跨越了边界。那不是人该跨过的哪。你不想知道他在做什么吗？”游作没有告诉老教授他和鸿上的纠葛。老人接着说：“我知道他住在哪，按那家伙的心思，实验室应该一并建在家旁边。我也一把岁数了，总想看看那边的风景。”游作和老教授一同前往鸿上家的旧宅。

树林中的老房子。游作对它的印象模模糊糊。

记得这里有白色的房间和不在人群中的那个小孩。

如果……了见是当年鼓励他的那个孩子。

但是，证据太少。

青年和老人在实验室中调查。这里与伊格尼斯有关的资料很少，只有只言片语的笔记。最后他们找到一个小盒子，盒子上有钥匙孔和密码锁。

藤木游作一直带着那把钥匙。钥匙正好适合孔，但要输入正确的四位数字密码才能转动。老教授略微思考，输入密码。

盒子开了。有个小小的存储器。

老教授忽然说：“密码是他母亲的忌日。”

密码的含义已不可解。游作拿出便携计算机，读取存储器。里面有伊格尼斯的一部分样本，是游作还不知道的数据结构，不是伊格尼斯们造出的程序，倒有些像五只伊格尼斯本身的数据。不……这结构更简单、更原始，应该说是那五只伊格尼斯像它。

“我去参加那个女人的葬礼。她身体不好，所谓红颜薄命。”老教授絮絮叨叨，“她死的时候，小孩差不多五六岁。圣又不是会照顾孩子的人。我开玩笑把孩子让给我家养，圣不同意。不过我一看就知道，孩子身上肯定有什么……”

“她……什么时候去世的？”

老教授说了个日期。

按他说的，老人认识的鸿上了见如果活到现在，应该有二十八岁。如果鸿上家有两个男孩，孩子五六岁时母亲去世，那么，比较小的弟弟是遗腹子？不对，了见他……他比游作小五岁，今年二十一岁。相差七八年的兄弟，小了见出生时，那个孩子应该八岁了。母亲应该已经死去。

长得一模一样。

难道是母亲相似……

不，过于复杂的家庭剧就先不要想了。

如果当年游作听到的那个声音是他……

不管怎么回忆，八岁孩童的声音都会与了见重合。

 

星辰大道。

在数据之海中仰望，有种特别的感觉。无数的星星如命运相连。

Ai飘飘悠悠。在这里它没法偷懒，飘飘悠悠就是工作，用自己身体拆分成的线去调整世间相连的结构，即人类所说的命运。它黑色的身躯在周围的透明线中特别显眼。“尾部”总感觉有点痒。大概又到更新数据的时间了。身为一条“线”，Ai的“尾部”连接着鸿上了见，以此接收调整命运结构的指令。它得到的数据也会传回鸿上了见那里，帮助他调整未来。

Ai没有忘记藤木游作。它时不时对游作说说话，在游作听来是他习惯的那个八岁小孩的声音，这样并不会改变他的命运，鸿上了见也没有对Ai发出警告。Ai也会告诉鸿上了见，游作的日常生活是什么样的……期待有天鸿上了见会回心转意。

但估计已经不可能了。

十年前，游作在决斗中输给鸿上了见后，Ai携带的感情消除程序自动启动，抹除鸿上了见的感情。

游作平安无事地回到人类生活的地方，他忘记所有了见相关的记忆。但Ai一边在此工作一边观察游作，认为他对了见的情愫仍在。回去后五年间，游作都想着不记得的某人，唯一的线索是小时候听过的声音。那声音，鸿上了见判断不会影响游作的生活，切断声音、Revolver和“鸿上了见”的联系就足够他在将来某天忘却他、只是汲取足够的安慰。

Ai觉得失去感情、空有记忆的鸿上了见有天也会重新喜欢上藤木游作。它在这里当两个人的桥梁。

但五年前的某天，鸿上了见给它看自己的复制体。这是用鸿上了见的初代伊格尼斯做成的新孩子。初代伊格尼斯的能力就是无限分裂的原初细胞，造个和母体一模一样的新个体，没什么难的。它愿意的话，也能生出新的“伊格尼斯”。

无论怎么调整命运，藤木游作都会去调查鸿上家、参与伊格尼斯相关研究、来到这里。没办法让他放弃来找鸿上了见，只好给他送去另一个鸿上了见。这个了见是游作固有命运外的因子，不会影响他，不过足够让他爱上、负责。

就算他来到这，难道还会抛弃朝夕相守、有肉体关系的他，选择仅由几声模糊的记忆连系的鸿上了见？

Ai将那个了见送到藤木游作身边。

如今……距离他们最后的相遇，已经十年了。

藤木游作不久就会到这来吧。

Ai继续给游作发信，在他失落、动摇、或痛苦时告诉他“我一直在你身边。”

鸿上了见必然是知道它的做法的。但他没阻止，没必要制止。因为……

那是充满爱意、毫无感情的声音。


	3. TE 灰色的水曜日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进入真结局！

白、蓝、黑色的铁壁的守护龙与电子界生灵一同挡下轰鸣的枪弹。

无论从墓地中复活多少次，它们都只建起坚固的防守，与绿瞳的人类一起等待对方的弹夹倾泻至尽。

这铁壁会连同你一起守护。绿瞳诉说着如此的信念。

最后，枪林弹雨了却，他的卡组没有卡可抽。

战斗结束了。

 

胜负决出后，战斗场地和决斗怪兽们消失，白色的宫殿中两个人遥遥对视。

藤木游作走向鸿上了见。Ai悄悄跟着他，化成线的伊格尼斯一动不动。

绿瞳的少年问：“一起回去，或一起留下？”

“你变得狡猾了。”白发的青年说，“我不能让你留在这里。”

在这个命运的牢笼中。

“所以，一起走。”

无数条透明线垂落。连接两人的命运也在其中。

游作站在他面前。

“了见，我有话要对你说。”

“又是‘三点’？”

“不。我只说一遍。所以你好好听着。”

一生一次只对一个人说的话。

“我深爱着你，和我回去，我们一起生活。”

藤木游作注视着他，鸿上了见没有躲开他。

交错复杂的命运解开来，只剩牵扯小指的丝线和简单又明快的爱意。

“告诉我你的答复，了见。”

“太快。”白发青年的脸上出现一丝嘲笑，“让我考虑考虑。”

“我已经等了很久。”然后，嘲笑带上苦味。游作说：“回答我。”

告诉我你的真心。

十年前的也好，三个月前的也好，几天前、现在的也好。

只要你说出那句话、伸出手，我就会和你一起背负苦痛。

就像十年前的你一样。但这次我不会让你独自留在这里。

“游作，试着仰望吧。”

抬头看去，透明的穹顶上是命运的海洋。

数据之海。

“这里，只要按固有的轨迹调整，人类、万物的未来就不会偏移。无意中遵循命运的指引就够了。这绝对是比你的充满可能性的博弈更好、更轻松的方法喔？”

若计算起过去、未来的重量，藏于心底的爱都会卑微破碎。

“人类的未来就让人类去承担、由人类抉择。我会坚持我的想法，会尽力去改变未来。”所以他是PLAYMAKER，“不轻松也没关系。承担后感觉痛苦，抉择后贸然后悔，那些难以排遣的感情比快乐更能让人明白自己的存在、自己活在这世上的真实。我……不会忘记过去，但我不能再失去你！”在这里的少年无疑也是藤木游作，“我是为了带走你，才来到这里的。”

“我……”

“请你回答我。你是鸿上了见，是我的……”

“好啊。”

游作没说完的话被打断，那几个短却清晰的音节没有逃过他的耳朵。

“了见……”

“‘好啊’、‘可以’、‘我答应’，这就是我的回答。”了见抓住游作的手，“你最好现在就做好和我在一起的觉悟！”

话音刚落，白色的宫殿轰然崩塌。无数的透明线收缩，海洋卷起风暴，无数的命运碎片和静止的时间搅混，恢复成世界初始的混沌模样。

蕴藏着无限可能的混沌会诞生何等丑陋、又是何等美妙的世界呢。

此处的两人只想着彼此，拥抱着汲取对方的温暖，亲吻着落下永远的誓言。

连接、回家的道路已经完成。

 

今天的Den city风和日丽。

人类和伊格尼斯的战争已经结束，如今双方相互有了更多了解，不至于兵戈相向，但那场战争遗留下不少问题。比如遭受打击的Den city的居民已缓过神来，猜疑和阴郁的阴云仍笼罩在城市上方。他们心中藏着对伊格尼斯或异心同族的疑心及愤怒，或是在混乱中失去心爱之人的悲愤，这些心情需要时间来化解，但现在急需一个激动人心的活动来让大部分人释放自己内心的冲动，否则不保不会发生“处刑”人类叛徒之类的事。就像世界大战后某些国家的国民令与敌国军人有染的本国女人当街游行羞辱一样。

所以重生的SOL公司决定举办决斗大赛。

另外，连接人类大脑的监控系统因人权问题和对伊格尼斯的防御手段引起争论，目前仅使用耳挂的紧急应对模式，其他问题还需要进一步讨论。

原本是以鸿上了见和他的“伊格尼斯”为核心，通过监控系统探测人们的脑来预测行动然后加以影响、调整的“命运”系统也就此搁浅。因为鸿上了见本人已经离开，若要继续这个计划，只有制造超级超级计算机来代替他。有些计划支持者将目光放到伊格尼斯语和数据风暴上，他们会促进人类对伊格尼斯的学习和研究吧。

这里是能看到星辰大道的海边。

穗村尊难得来鸿上的别墅拜访。恰好亡灵结束园艺课程，送老师到门口。

“下次见。”只见老师喉咙的肉上下滚动，“鸿上家的小少爷。”

尊略一思量，他还不知道亡灵的本名。平时亡灵多以鸿上了见的……执事的面目出现，他还有鸿上了见的弟弟这一层身份，但不管哪个身份，尊都没听过有人叫他的本名。

“午安。”亡灵换上执事的面具。

“游作在这吗？”尊问。Soulburner和Playmaker预定参加决斗大赛，他们还肩负宣传职责。虽然官方日报特别开设伊格尼斯专栏介绍这个人类的异族朋友，但大众总是怀有不信感。人伊战争的三位年少英雄应邀参加本次大赛，宣传人伊友谊，不灵梦它们也会帮忙。本来就是偶像的葵得心应手，尊就有点犯难，绮久还给他打电话说要过来给他加油……难道要他们向葵学习，成为偶像？

穗村尊得找藤木游作商量一下。

亡灵说他们在做康复训练。鸿上了见的精神回到死过一次的肉体中，还有不习惯的地方。

“唔，练习走路那种吗？”

“如您所想。”

“我现在过去，不会打扰什么事吧？”

“什么？”

“就那个，”尊举起左手晃了晃，“你应该比我清楚。”

关于藤木游作同学无名指上的戒指一事。在学校社团和热狗车引起小型风波一事。

再也不揶揄藤木同学不会和女孩子说话了。

“从结果上说，游作是我的第二个兄长。”亡灵说。

现在鸿上家的家主是已成年的鸿上了见，家族成员有没有血缘关系的两个未成年弟弟。因为藤木游作才十六岁，了见暂且与他订婚，然后引发了代理人等与鸿上家有关系的人的不满和抗议。“您结婚之前，有人从孤儿院将藤木同学领养了，您岂不是要和别的家族拿上关系？退一万步说，您去世后，遗产的分配可是腥风血雨。”代理人说，“您的财产，即鸿上家的财产今后将成立‘鸿上奉行会’进行管理。请您多多思量。”了见被说得烦，干脆自己领养游作，成了家人。

结果变成有点乱伦意味的没有血缘关系的兄弟关系。

“喔……”尊听完想，那游作应该能在户籍上看到亡灵的本名。

亡灵把他领到那两人在的房间，敲门得到应许，打开门。

鸿上了见坐在轮椅上，游作站在一旁。

似乎已经做完了。

于是两两交谈起来。亡灵和了见聊今天的园艺课。尊有些在意鸿上了见，但一和游作说起Vrains决斗偶像的事，他说着说着就笑起来。

直到回去，都没有和那家伙说话。

“那我今天就告辞啦。”

“时间也差不多，留下来吃晚餐吧。”了见说，“一会让司机送你回去。”

“呃，家里有人等我。”趁着决斗大赛开幕，绮久来Den city了。

“这样啊。那么。”

“我自己走路、坐公交回去就好。我……想平复一下心情。”尊说，“再见。”

“再见。”

“游作，去送送他。”

“嗯。”

游作和亡灵送尊到大门口。

快到黄昏，然后是说不定能看到星辰大道的夜晚。

 

夜晚，浴室中。

游作帮了见清洗身体。

他的精神和肉体的连接正慢慢恢复，一开始胸部以下都没知觉，现在他已经能走路了。这样的了见一个人洗澡很危险，游作总来帮忙。藤木游作经常留宿。亡灵默认游作成为这个家的一员，将来某天还会变成有点小纠结的身份。亡灵在学习如何整理花园。两人渐渐在这个家中找到自己的位置。

最近一接近睡觉时间，亡灵就回到自己房间。

大概是出于好意，让两人相处吧。可如果是夜生活的事，他们八字还没一撇。

温暖的雾气飘了起来。游作用温水冲掉了见身上的泡沫，然后抱起他进入浴缸。

了见身上肌肉恰到好处。他比游作高，站起来形态优美，穿上衣服看不出明显的肌肉，只晓得肉体轮廓很棒。这副身体经历一次死亡，却一直保有生命的美丽。游作搂着他，感觉他身躯柔软，像玉一样温润。

“游作，”了见说，“我想听你说‘我爱你’。”

“我爱你。”

“嗯……这个不算在‘只说一次’里面？”

“对你的表白，我还会说很多遍。那个誓言，只对你说一次。”

“说起来，像样的订婚宴都没有。”

回来后，杂七杂八的事情一大堆。等到稍微平复，两人也只是去挑戒指，匆匆订下婚约，还没有邀请朋友们来一场盛大的宴会。他们还是通过手上的戒指了然于心的。

游作会立下誓约的人也只有他了。

了见大人喜欢的结婚对象除了他别无选择。

不用明说也知道。只觉得他们终于走到这步。

但是，因为年龄不能立即结婚、没有宴席，还是收养成为家人，总觉得没有爱的实感。

在浴缸盛着的热水中前胸贴后背，对方身体的温暖也像一直以来便是如此。需要更多更猛的肌肤相亲。他身体所拥有的知觉慢慢恢复，这种心情便越来越强烈。其实了见早就备好避孕套，奈何游作看起来没那个心思。康复训练时就不说，晚上脚底按摩时也没有突然袭击，小鹿乱撞的心都被盖上被子睡觉了。十六岁难道不是思春期吗？期待落空后一个人睡觉的了见闷闷想到。

诸多感情在他身体里涌动，游作摸自己的触感也一天天清晰起来。

“游作，不和我做爱吗？”

“你的身体还不适合做激烈运动。”

“温和地做，不行？”他稍稍动起身子，“我觉得会促进我找回感觉，因为是和你做……你也想做的话，一会就不要给我穿衣服，直接把我抱到床上去。”

这间浴室的更衣室连着他的卧房。

“那就要重新洗你的身体了。”游作说，“我有学习男同做爱的步骤。”

“好啊。你想怎么做都可以。”

 

清洗后又在浴室磨蹭一会，两人才滚上床。

亲他的鬓角和鼻尖，然后嘴唇合到一起。游作一边吻他，手缓缓滑过他的腰腹，来到胸前。

“我第一次做爱，不周到的……”

“刚才都看了我的不堪，还敢说。”了见抓住他的肩膀，作势要推倒他，“要不我来乘骑。”

结果被压回床上。游作摩挲他的乳尖，“用正常位做。”他含住另一边稍显深色的乳晕，舔小肉点。

了见顿住，手慢慢摸到他的脖子和脑袋，轻轻抚摸起来。

来来回回舔到那乳尖有点凸出的姿态，游作在小小的环形区留下牙印，松了嘴，观察了见的样子。

“唔。”

大概是爱怜的表情。

 

了见在房事上有经验。之前也稍微察觉到了。相对的，游作无论男女前后都没有经验，第一次做爱的对象和第一次恋爱的对象都是鸿上了见。并不是在意恋人以前的男人或想要比较、超越他的前任之类的。了见是娇羞或大方接受，都没有关系。游作在意的是他有没有爽到。因为像带领童子军的年长大姐姐一样，了见突然表现出不同以往的温柔和耐心，十六岁的少年有些担心他光在迁就以及自己技术的确太差。

“慢慢来就好。”了见语气平缓，说着又抱住游作，腿张开。

他的一举一动像在提醒他接下来怎么做。不，又不是女孩子，不会分不清哪个洞。他也不至于紧张到萎掉，了见的身体相当有魅力。不过一想到不小心软下来，了见会不会温柔笑笑，用手或口帮他再立起来……有种说不清的感觉。游作通过网络预习过很多性知识，实际操作时也难免紧张。当然他总是接近无表情的一张脸的。

游作趴在他胸前，思考。接下来就插进去么，或是再爱抚……约是看他一动不动，一直抱着他的了见又摸摸他的头。

“了见，你舒服吗？”比起自己思来想去，他觉得应该先问问对方的想法。

了见猜他在问胸部的事，“刚才舔得有点痒。”

“摸其他的地方时怎么样？”

“摸就只是普通的摸。不过对象是你，‘有点开心’这样……”白发青年耳根红了，“我也会紧张。”

“现在插进去？”

“嗯。”

他许可了。恐怕再听一遍了见的“嗯”，他就会不由自主射精。游作记得避孕套放在床头柜里，伸手去拿却被了见制止。“不用戴套。”他们做过健康检查，都没有性病。虽然有准备避孕套，真的做时还是觉得直接来比较好。

毕竟是值得纪念的第一次。

润滑过后的穴又湿又软，阴茎埋入后那儿像个肉壶，吸着活物沉沉陷进去。两人的身体缠在一起。了见双臂力度恰好地圈住游作。他身体上下都没有用力，游作却感觉自己不断被他吸引、无从离开。今晚也好，今后的人生也罢，都要和他一起度过。了见的蓝眸看着这边。“开始动？”得到点头应许，游作便活动起来。那副甘愿沉溺的身体像回应他一样，微微缩紧。

一边缓慢抽插，一边接吻。游作吮吸他的嘴唇，一下两下舔他的脸颊。了见没有拒绝他的触碰。“我再用力一些，可以？”游作问。

“嗯。射在里面也可以。”了见说着，配合对方抽动的节奏，忽然一下夹紧，紧密包容的柔软令游作直接缴械。

啊……

比润滑液弄出的水音更明白的浊液灌入音不想听也顺着身体传入脑中。不过，射精的瞬间就足够两人反应过来发生了什么。

了见打破沉默：“出来很多呢。”

“对不起……”

“没什么好道歉的。”又不是插入即射的童贞事故。“这说明你没有偷吃。不过以后想做，就直接说唔……突然袭击也行。”

你现在是我的未婚夫，以后就是名正言顺的匹俦。了见抱紧游作，双腿攀上他的腰，以不同于刚才的强硬捉住他。

没有被家族爱满足过的人和尚未明白家人的温暖的人将要一同进入名为家庭的温暖海水中，期望在海底建造自己遮风避雨的小小房屋。婚约的履行日是两年后，游作成人礼后的第二个月。游作一点都不觉得操之过急。他追了十年。了见也是，以后游作会不停地学习、表达笨拙的爱情，了见心底的空洞也早晚会被填满。十年前没有说出口的成为家人的请求终于说出口，这次不是以弟弟的身份来到他身边，而是历经痛苦的爱情孕育出的结果。

“而且，你明明还硬着。”了见说，“想在里面射几回都可以。积累的东西全部给我。”

以后两个人就会一生相伴了。

“了见。”再开律动，游作亲吻他的嘴角。

“游作，我爱你。”

听到他叹息般的声音。夹杂着许多复杂的情绪，最后化为轻轻呼出的一口气，释放开来的简单话语。

 

“哈啊……”

不知高潮了几回。激烈的性爱也慢慢平静下来，变成非常温柔的交合。夜晚还很长。

了见快高潮时里面的穴肉会夹紧。游作发现预兆，放慢抽插。本来在那紧贴的肠壁内就不好动。

“不、不要，就保持那个速度……”

他眼神迷离，舌头粉红。游作再用力起来。他小声呻吟，射精后又喷出近透明的液体，潮吹了。

了见闭着眼，是高潮后的放松状态。深呼吸几次后，他睁眼说道：“刚才感觉很好。”见游作脸红沉默的样子，他又说：“怎么，难道到这地步还要说讨厌我的液体？”

“没那回事。我想抱你到早上。”游作说，“身体没问题？”

“这种程度还没到我的界限。一直做到天亮啊……嗯，我也想骑骑你。”他尝试扭动腰，“不过先躺着来一回吧，现在感觉麻麻的。”

结果那天晚上果然跑进巫山云雨就到早上才出来。第二天两人躺在床上起不来，亡灵心神领会地去上园艺课的课外活动，搬来在这个家工作的萝卜哔把主卧室以外的房间都打扫了一遍。

 

一个月后。

在了见和游作等人的努力下，SOL公司出版《伊格尼斯语 从入门到精通》并组织人员学习，随书附赠的书签是Ai的可爱照片。


End file.
